


Afterburn

by AkaUSK



Category: DC Comic
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, Earth-17, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaUSK/pseuds/AkaUSK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在黑暗的年代尋找他的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Setting

【故事背景】【只是草略地及不專業翻譯一下，有錯誤請見諒】

 

故事採用Earth-17的設定。根據官方的wiki，這個地球發生了一場大災難，有說法指那是因為核戰，也有說法是因為一種叫”Cortexin”的化學物質而造成的。這個地球上大部份的生物都已經消失，剩下的生還者大多都失去說話的能力。而生還者的目標就是重建，這是一個「幅射與希望共同成長」的世界。

 

E-17的人物在InfiniteCrisis (簡稱IC)遊戲中為Atomic系列，已出現的人物包括Hal、Dianna及PoisonIvy，他們有些受到幅射影響而產生異變。

 

資料來源︰http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Earth-17 跟IC官網

【注意】一切設定都是作者玩IC時的腦洞，文中的角色在E17裡不一定存在。

 

【Bruce Wayne】看似沒事，但實則只有本人知道。

 

【Dick Grayson】核爆時剛好在地底協助逃難的人民，剛好逃過一劫，身體沒異變，現正進行重建及尋救工作。

 

【Jason Todd】在核彈爆炸時正與Roy在貧民窟裡疏散人民，走避不及受到嚴重傷害，醒來發現自己被移植到機械的身體上後，一直到處流浪。

 

【Tim Drake】受到幅射影響，身體發生異變，身體長出一對翅膀，在災後努力尋找生還者。

 

【Damian Wayne】受幅射影響，身體不受控制快速成長，現靠藥物控制成長速度(不然就極速老化便當了啦)。

 

【Roy Harper】核爆之後行蹤不明。

【Hal、Dianna、PoisonIvy等已知人物的設定，請玉步到IC官網看吧O


	2. Afterburn 01

　　這是一個夜闌人靜的晚上，四處鴉雀無聲，姣潔的月亮依舊照亮著Gotham。一切都看似是平常，對吧？如果是幾年前的話，那會是平平無奇的一個晚上，幸運的話還能親眼目睹那位黑夜騎士在高樓中飛翔，聽到罪犯在夜裡的哀鳴。可惜這些畫面都只能屬於因古舊而發黃，甚至開始脫色的照片上，Batman在Gotham的大街小巷裡穿越已成歷史。

 

　　大約是在一年前的時間吧，那時剛好迎來了新禧，寒風凜凜的日子終於要結束了。雪白的積雪正緩緩地融化，能隱約看到藏在白雪之下好幾個月的泥土，消失了好幾個月的知更鳥重新回到Gotham的樹上，寂靜了整個冬季的城市終於開始熱鬧起來。不管是自然還是市民，他們都等待著第一場春雨的洗滌，等待大地再次變得生機勃勃，這是多麼美好的光景啊。但就算再美好的事物也無法逃離死亡的命運，如此平淡又帶有絲毫的溫暖的日子劃上休止符。

 

　　這都是因為那群充當作上帝的統治者，他們的行為舉止虛偽得令人噁心，嘴裡吞吐出來的話語都是發臭的爛泥，再光鮮的外表也無法掩蓋從皮下隱隱透出的腐爛的惡臭，雙手所觸碰的事物只會迎來凋零的結局。他們總是喜歡在封閉的會議室內開著賭局，把一切都押在一張輕薄的紙上。鋼筆在紙上飛快劃過的風聲、深藏於臉孔之下的奸猾笑容、額上冒出的冷汗、令人窒息的空氣……但這次沒有任何嬴家，他們打開那個讓一切陷入漆黑深淵的魔盒，一切將在火陷中變成灰燼而隨風而去，他們都成為了被人唾棄的輸家。

 

　　「Jason你要去哪？」Tim跨過一堆頹垣敗瓦，小跑追上正要離開的兄長。只見Jason跨坐在機車上，抱著他的紅色頭罩，嘴裡叼著一支散發煙霧的香煙，凝視著那個遙不可及的月亮。

 

　　「少管我。」Jason側頭瞥了弟弟一眼，便沒有再看他，從語氣裡可以感受到他的內心的叫囂。少年的身影在月光的映照下顯得更為單薄、孤獨，跟思念著遠方的家鄉的流浪者一樣。

 

　　「……。」Tim選擇沉默地走到Jason身邊，他知道對方需要時間冷靜自己。

 

　　那是一個平常的星期一，街道上都是趕上班、上學的市民，道路上的車輛擠得水洩不通，響銨聲貫通了這條大馬路。正當眾人在馬路旁焦急地看著手錶，等待交通燈從紅色轉為綠色的時候，急速的鳴笛聲從城市中心響起，原本嘈雜的街道瞬間沉靜下來，彷彿整個世界除了聞笛聲外別無他物。

 

　　『各位市民請注意，這不是演習，請各位盡快到鄰近的地鐵站避難，Gotham City將會於十五分鐘後受到空襲。請各位市民……』安裝在高樓上的大電視由廣告時間突然轉成政府直播，警司透過電視直播一臉沉重地宣佈著空襲警報。市長遲疑地抬起頭，仰望著電視，就是沒有任何人晃動腳踝。一直在睡著的、沉醉於紙醉金迷的世界裡的似乎不太相信這回事，世界早已踏入和平世代，怎可能會有空襲呢？

 

　　「Run, now!」直至道路被突如其來的陰影遮蓋著道路，只見Batman透過Batwing從天而降在一輛車子上，拿著對講機利用Batwing的廣播系統對著茫然不知的市民吼叫。低沉的吼聲在城市裡回響，沉睡者才驚覺上層的騙局，事態早就已經不可挽救。

 

　　一開始只是一小撮人帶點懷疑的轉身往地鐵站跑去，然後其他人才陸陸續續的開始跑，最後演變成人群爭先恐後的逃命。「Gordon，安排人手。」Batman站在車頂看著逃命的人群，按著耳邊的通訊器聯繫他的摯友－－James Gordon。要控制龐大的人流，就算再神通廣大的Batman也得需要警方的協助。

 

　　驚慌失措的表情、刺耳的尖叫、嘈雜的討論、失去節奏的腳步。被金光蒙騙、活在幻想世界裡的作夢者此刻才驚覺統治者所投餵的不是單純的糖果，而是包裝於糖果之下的鴉片。誰都無法拒絕香甜的糖果，即使那是一顆顆的毒藥，他們都會匢圇吞棗地吞下，並伸手渴求更多。警方配合地以最快的速度來到各個地鐵站管理秩序，但能趕上嗎？Batman皺起眉頭、咬緊下唇，凝視著天空。幾條灰白的軌跡出現在蔚藍間，清楚地把天空一分為二，那天導彈高速劃過的痕跡。

 

　　從天而降的火光落到城市的遠處，衝上雲霄的混濁濃霧遮蓋了天空，金白的光茫往陸地四周擴散。來自天上的光吞噬著陸地，彷似耶和華將硫磺與火、從天上那裡，降與所多瑪和蛾摩拉，把那些城、平原、城裡所有的居民、連地上生長的都毀滅了。世界從那群虛假的神中接受所多瑪的命運，迎接火的洗禮。

 

　　男人帶著氧氣罩沉睡在病床上，身上插滿各種的管子，起伏不停的胸膛及心機圖機一陣又一陣的跳動聲都是他活著的證明，唯一詫異的是氧氣罩內沒有一陣陣的白霧。他就這樣躺在病床上，皺起的眉頭、微微抖動的眼皮與緊握的拳頭，看來睡得並不安好。

 

　　愈發急促的跳動聲，因緊繃而微抖著的身躺－－少年猛然睜開眼睛，一手揭開雪白的被褥，一手扯掉身上的試管，拉斷套在臉上的那根屬於氧氣罩的橡根帶。他大口大口的喘息，像溺水者拼命吸著能救活自己的空氣、落水者抓住手中最後一根稻草一樣。

 

　　「Jason，冷靜。沒事了。」原本在病床邊打盹的少年因床上的騷動而驚醒，從他臉上深淵的黑眼圈來看，看來少年一直守在床邊等待對方醒來。他站起來把奮力掙扎的男人按回床上，按撫著被夢魘纏身的沉睡者。

 

　　「小紅鳥……？」Jason睜大雙眼看著眼前的男生－－Tim Drake，也許因為親人在場的關係讓他稍微冷靜下來。Jason要擦掉額上的冷汗，那是每次惡夢過後的必備動作，當他的手背觸碰額頭的瞬間，才驚奇地發現自己沒有任何的冷汗。

 

　　Jason坐在床上沉默了一會，雙手不安地掐緊在一起。他望著雙手放空，想要從被搞糊在一起的腦袋裡翻出零碎的記憶碎片。Jason抬起頭打量著雪白的房間，捂著一臉倦容的臉孔緩緩地問︰「我在哪？」

 

　　刺耳的鳴笛聲貫通著城市，停在枝上的知更鳥啪嗒啪嗒的飛走，春風掃落枝上搖搖欲墜的葉片，驚恐在沉寂之中爆發。那個與死亡、危險共存的陰暗小巷，看透生死的失敗者們也難得驚慌失措起來。他們帶著不安湧到光亮的街道上，暗淡、讓人唾棄的色彩與討人喜愛、光鮮的色彩拌在一起，最終都變成一樣混濁的顏色，沒有所謂的光鮮與暗淡之分。

 

　　「Jaybird？」奪目的鮮紅在昏暗的小巷裡奔跑著，他一手抱著幼小的身驅，一手拖著幾位無助的孩子來到小巷的出口。他的黑色鴨舌帽在剛才的混亂中被落到角落裡，那頭橘中帶金的頭髮暴露於空氣之中。他一直狂奔，直至看到熟悉的身影站在唯一的出口才慢慢停下。

 

　　「嘖……Roy，太慢了。」Jason抱著一對姊弟，在出口處焦躁地來回踱步。街外的人們已經往附近的地鐵站跑去，他們本應逃命去的，但心中的正義感卻讓他們主動給自己招麻煩事。Jason不是一位好人，但無可否認的他對小孩子非常好，大約是因為童年過得不好的關係，他總是不經意地對小孩流露出溫柔，把手中的食物遞給消瘦的幼童、讓小孩圍著自己打轉……雖然他總是否認。「走吧。」熟悉的鮮紅映入眼簾，等得煩躁不安的男人轉身面向街道，他的雙腿抖動著，準備拔足狂奔。

 

　　「唉？……等等我！」眼見煩躁的身影沒等自己就混到人群之中，Roy不禁跟著鼓譟起來，對方怎麼不體諒一下自己要帶著好幾位小孩呢？雖然那抹鮮紅在人群中是非常顯眼，但因要顧及小孩子的關係，Roy親眼看著Jason在自己的視線內被人群淹沒，這簡直是要磨滅自己的耐性。

 

　　Jason不太願意踏足Gotham，正確來說是他不願意跟任何與那位男人有關的扯上關係。沒法從陰影中脫身的他總是遠離著，也一直不願意提起。Roy知道對方一直等待著一個需要回家的理由，儘管那是一個可笑的理由，但他一定會裝作不情願的樣子回去，因為那是養育他的城市，也會是他最終的歸宿。

 

　　他們本來沒有停留Gotham的計劃，只是他們實在需要補給才被迫留在蝙蝠的陰影之下。Roy還記得Jason聽到聞笛聲的瞬間，對方緊鎖的眉頭一下子鬆下來，他一臉不可置信的瞪大雙眼盯著天空看。少年咬緊下唇，直接把手中裝滿食物的紙袋往地上一扔，匆忙地把頭罩戴上便向童年的那個小巷奔去。Roy一時沒反應過來，只在他背後喊︰「Jaybird，你要去哪？！」

 

　　「別管我！」如平常一樣不作任何解釋，做著自己的決定。Roy環視四周的人群，撇了撇嘴，一手壓下他的鴨舌帽，一手從褲袋裡抽出他的多米諾眼罩戴上，追著Jason身後跑︰「喂！Jaybird等等！」他就這樣隨著對方來到那個昏暗小巷，跟著對方挑起與自身無關的重擔來。

 

　　Jason伸手接過Roy懷裡茫然不知所措的小孩，把他交給較為年長的孤兒︰「好好照顧他。快跑！」他伸手指著人流的方向，地鐵站的入口在驚慌的人群中約隱約現。Jason一直盯著呆然地直站立原地的小男孩，直到對方堅定地點頭，消失於眼前才安心離去。他跑回那個峽窄的小巷，那兒還有無數需要拯救的孤影。

 

　　「你應該早點說清楚。」Roy想要整理一下帽子，他下意識往額頭摸去去，那是粗糙的、亂哄哄的髮絲。此時他才想起陪伴他冒險的帽子在混亂間落在那條陰暗小巷裡，他追著對方的背影跑，要是時間許可的話，也許他能撿回心愛的帽子。

 

　　「有時間嗎。」從Jason那不耐煩又鼓譟的語調中就能想像他在紅頭罩之下的表情，那絕對是衝著自己反白眼。

 

　　「……那下次。」

 

　　「……。」

 

　　「Jaybird？」

 

　　「……好。」最後還是敗給紅髮少年。

 

　　「……？」他們再次回到那個小巷裡，Jason毫不猶豫地往裡頭跑去，直到半路也發現緊隨自己的拍檔沒有跟上。他回頭一看，發現對方的身影佇立於入口處，在昏暗的環境下他依稀看到對方正仰望著天空。Jason停下來沒有前進，他疑惑地歪著頭望著對方，思考著應否叫喚Roy。

 

　　鳴笛聲再次響起，那是最後一次的空襲警報。Roy注意到那黑暗中的目光，他緩緩轉身望向小巷裡唯一的身影︰「嘿Jaybird，我們還真喜歡招惹麻煩。」鳴笛聲蓋過他的聲音，Jason不知道他在說什麼，但肯定是什麼裝作感性的語句。

 

　　「閉嘴，我們會活下。」Jason從小巷裡頭急速地走到對方身邊，直接抓起拍檔的手往裡頭走。他受不起什麼感性的說話，那是沾上蜜糖的毒藥，讓人沉醉其中、變得軟弱的話語。

 

　　「你說我們能趕上嗎？」表面好像是指多救幾位孤兒的事，但Jason知道那是暗示著他們是否能活下。

 

　　「少說廢話。」對於拍檔開始陷入絕望的Jason終於按耐不住，他停下來，扯著對方的衣領，用警告的口吻在對方的耳邊繼續說︰「你跟我會活下，然後離開這鬼地方。我們不會在這死去，絕不會是現在。」

 

　　「少說話，多幹活。」他鬆下扯著衣領的手，用力推了對方的胸膛。

 

　　戰機在天空徐徐飛過，把蔚藍的天空一分為二。遠處混濁濃霧帶著火光衝上天際，伴隨火花的衝擊揚起一陣狂風，把地上的一切連根拔起再燃燒盡殆。白光從濃霧中心往外貪婪地吞噬著，所經之地寸草不生，留下來的灰盡訴說著曾經的美好。聽說天堂是充滿光的國度，沒有悲傷、沒有傷痛、充滿歡樂的淨土。白光把他們包圍，而天使沒有前來迎接他們。

 

　　「認識你真好，Jaybird。」這是Jason失去意識前聽到的最後一句話，他想要回應總是緊抓他不放的拍檔，但身體早已失去感覺，只剩下一點兒的意識。

 

　　『少給我說這些傻話了。』也許只能在地獄重聚時再說了。

 

　　他們就在那人造的天堂裡被光吞噬著，直到它吞下Jason曾經所愛的城市，吞下他想要忘卻的一切。後來，整個地球被混濁所籠罩，被火光燃燒，又一個新紀元的開始。


	3. Afterburn 02

　　「你睡了好久。」Tim依舊穿著Red Robin的制服，坐在床邊的椅上，低頭揉掐著雙手，似乎非常不安的樣子。

 

　　「外頭什麼狀況。」Jason赤裸著上半身，走到門邊，拿起掛在一旁的衣服。夾克外套和那人曾經穿過的制服完好無缺的被掛起來，沒有任何灰塵也沒有任何破損，就像從沒經歷火光的洗禮，跟過去從Kori手中接過時一樣，手中的制服光鮮得像新的一樣。Jason突然想起他的拍檔，他緩緩地穿上衣服，緩緩地道︰「Roy Harper呢？」

 

　　沒有新傷口的軀體、異常光鮮的衣服，半裸的男人把那件凱夫拉盔甲往身上套，緊緻的制服隨著往上拉的拉鍊包裹著美好的胴體，把那美好的腰線與紮實的肌肉藏到那黑色薄膜之下，與藏於寶盒之下的禁果一樣，讓人蠢蠢欲動。Tim看著對方更衣，內心嚮往著成年男人的線條美，他挺想伸手摸一下那暴露於空氣中的背肌。Tim察覺到內心這無謂的念頭後，馬上搖了搖頭，把頭扭到另一邊，用歉意地語氣說︰「……我只找到你，四周都沒有他任何蹤影。」

 

　　就在那瞬間，Jason停止整理外套，瞳孔因震驚而瑟縮了一下，嘴微微張著，屏息了呼吸。他彊直地抬起頭，一臉不可置信的望向世上最好的偵探，用彊硬的語氣說︰「這不可能。」既然自己逃離死神的魔掌，對方怎可能像消失了一樣，不留任何痕跡。

 

　　「我很抱歉。」

 

　　「……。」Jason背對著Tim坐在柔軟的床墊上，拒絕接受事實的頹廢地癱坐著，只露出沮喪的背影。

 

　　「……。」Tim沉默地走到床邊，坐在對方身邊。他沒有作出任何的安慰，只是靜靜地坐著，陪伴著對方。這對於Jason而言，就是最好的慰藉。

 

　　燃燒的大地、乾涸的湖泊還有往上攀升的水平線，失去太陽與月亮的天空一直灰灰沉沉著，荒蕪的地面只剩下引發奇蹟與絕望的微塵在空氣中飄浮著。如果夏娃因偷吃生命樹的果子而被神逐出伊甸園是第一次流放，那麼打開潘多拉之盒，就是第二次的流放，從地上的樂園放逐到地下的深淵。深淵裡只有黑暗與虛無，茍且偷生的神明們模仿著天上的父親創造地下的伊甸園，用人工的方法把光、土地與水給做出來。存活的人們在這人工的樂園上苛延殘喘，絕望的微塵侵蝕著他們腐朽的身體，平淡不復存在。

 

　　「所以你們把所有東西都搬到這鬼地方？」Jason靠在陽台的圍欄上，看著繁忙的街道，嘈雜的汽車聲與水洩不通的人流，除了那片能隱約看到石壁、用光線加上色彩交織的人造天空與永遠舒適的保護罩外，這跟平常的Gotham沒差別。他打了個呵欠，帶著倦意的繼續說︰「看來沒什麼大改變。」

 

　　「不，已經不是你所想的。」Tim換上寬身的白色T恤與緊身的牛仔褲，揣著熱氣騰騰的咖啡散發著香純的苦澀味，背靠著圍欄。他沒看著比自己高大的男人，而是輕輕聞著咖啡的香氣，慢慢地喝了幾口︰「少去外頭，我們是異類。」

 

　　Jason一言不發，疑惑地歪頭望著對方，只見Tim並不想作任何解釋，也就瞥了自己一眼，便繼續專注品嚐手中的咖啡。他出奇地沒有憤怒，只是撇撇嘴，垂著頭，繼續望著街道發呆。Jason不打算強迫對方解釋一切，只要眼前的少年嘴硬起來時，一切威迫都是徒勞無功。再說他們都曾受最好的導師的教導，他大可靠自己去取得任何資訊。

 

　　這是一個秘密的調查行動，一個不能讓Tim Drake知道的行動。曾經的黃金小子小心翼翼地翻過廚房的窗戶，跟以前潛入Dr.Leslie Thompkins的診所一樣。他往空中一躍，一個後空翻完美落到小巷裡，然後套上兜帽。Jason從外套裡摸出一張小抄，那是他趁弟弟外出時偷偷打印的地圖，還用紅圈標示了好幾間酒吧的位置。他看了地圖幾眼便塞回口袋裡，他仰望著廚房被打開的窗戶一下，便匆匆離去。Jason依稀記得小紅鳥曾經警告自己不要招麻煩，但他顧不了這麼多，即使事後對方會咬牙切齒地把自己扔到街外去，他也必須去做－－去找尋那位喜歡喝個爛醉的紅髮混蛋，Roy Harper。

 

　　也許聽從對方的說話並不是一件壞事。Jason在街上走著，繁華的街道只有汽車的引擎聲，沒有任何人說話，與記憶中人聲混雜的街道相比，這可是寂靜得詭異。空洞的眼神、從沒停止過的步伐，被抽掉靈魂的驅體，遵從本性的前行，行屍走肉地活在一觸即破的幻想樂園。男人把自己緊緊藏於紅色兜帽之下，在失去色彩的街道上格外顯眼。他雙手插袋的走著，奪目的鮮紅在灰色的世界裡自成一角，彷似兩個折然不同的世界並肩共行。他現在於稱為Gotham的地方活著，但他比任何人清醒，這不是Gotham，一切都變了。

 

　　如此壓抑、令人懾息的氣氛，過於死寂讓人不想久留，色彩過於斑斕的天空還是不能掩蓋死灰的城市。Jason抬起頭望著人工投影的天空，伸手擋下過於光亮的光線，露出嘲諷的笑意。他有點懷念在安全屋的陽台上一邊抽菸一邊俯視他的勢力範圍的日子，或許只要一根香煙就能回到那個夜與罪惡的城市，從那團灰白的煙霧中重拾那個城市的影子。說真的，他現在就想來根香煙。

 

　　自動門徐徐地打開，溫度過低的空調仰臉而來，沒有輕鬆的音樂，也沒有熱情的歡迎語。店員的面上不再有暖陽的笑意，冰冷地垂著眼站在收銀處。Jason走到貨架前，打量著款式多樣的貨品，最終在香煙架前停下。純白在多種的色彩中非常顯眼，他伸手抽出那盒純白包裝的Marlboro，那是他最喜歡抽的香煙，那種香純的煙草總能令人樂而忘返，忘卻一切的沉醉於虛無縹緲的世界。

 

　　Jason把白色盒子扔到收銀處，店員安靜地刷過條碼，直冰冰地盯著自己。沒有任何的言語，只有那種直穿人心的視線，令人厭惡的目光。店員一直盯著他，男人的內心揭起一陣陣的驚駭；被暗夜中捕獵者緊盯的驚慄，無處可逃、貫穿心臟的光刃，這讓他想要遏止這低劣的目光。正當Jason想要張口時，衣袋裡的震動轉移他的注意，那是來自Tim的訊息︰『不要說話。』

 

　　Tim像憑空出現一樣，站在比他高大的男人身旁，拋下幾張鈔票，拉過柔軟寬大的手掌，迅雷不及掩耳的速度拉著對方走，而那包香煙已經被遺忘於收銀處上。整個過程迅速、直接、不能任何痕跡，與他的處事方法一樣。他們在街道上並肩而行，缄默地走著，與街外人一樣寂靜得可怕。沒有任何變化的腳步聲，也沒有任何的視線交流，如不會交錯的平行線一樣，獨立於世。

 

　　「不是叫你少到外頭去嗎。」年輕的小伙子鎮靜地給自己倒了杯水，剛才的緊張感讓他口乾欲裂。

 

　　「我只是去找答案。」男人皮肉不笑的耸肩，彷彿剛才只是一件無關痛癢的事。

 

　　Tim一口氣喝光杯子裡的水，靠著廚櫃，按壓著發痛的太陽穴，除了身形較為細小，眼前的小伙子真的跟他們的導師像極了。他嘆了口氣，垂著頭，看起來那將會是一個絕望的真相。他抬起頭，一臉倦容的望著Jason，說著糖果下的秘密︰「我們不能讓任何人發現。」

 

　　逃過一劫的並不多，要麼死亡，要麼進化。活下的都是被天上的父親所選上的，奇蹟與絕望的灰塵奪走了大部份的生命，把人趕地下的深淵裡去，世界充滿哀痛與死亡，迎來紅色與黑色共存的世紀。活著的抱著僅餘的溫暖流下眼淚，溫熱的淚水滴落冰冷的臉頰，但也沒法喚醒明亮的眼睛。被天父愛著的兒女帶著父親的祝福活下，奇蹟的灰塵為他們帶來神的能力。灰塵奪去他們的至愛與言語，卻點亮心裡的眼睛，世界再無秘密。一切看似美好，世界將往著光明與公義重新成長。

 

　　模仿神的統治者還活著，他們用著錫箔紙包裝著一堆廉價的人工添加物，餵養著嚐甜如命的家畜們。暴露於空中的香甜，錫箔紙之下隱約可見的甜磚塊，擁有心眼的人們便聚在一起，俯身舔食著甜蜜的巧克力，站在高處的滿足地裂嘴而笑。

 

　　「我親眼看著Andy被抓走，當我想去救他時，一切都太晚了。」 

 

　　人們終究希望回到地上，那片流奶與蜜之地，而不是像家畜一樣被養在玻璃盒子內。他們把貪婪的魔爪伸向那群受天父溺愛的幸運兒－－得到讀心與保留言語能力的人，割下他們的肉體，吸乾他們的血，連腦髓也一滴不留。他們想要從幸運兒身上找出灰塵的秘密，研究各種各樣的方程式。為了得到更多的實驗體，會議桌通過了一份方案，只要活捉幸運兒將會成為優先回到樂園的一員。Tim的鄰居－－Andy就是受神所愛的幸運兒，而他已經散落到實驗室的角落裡。

 

　　「我不想你成為下一位。」Tim眨眨乾涸的眼睛，露流出沉重與哀痛的眼神，他向他所重視的兄長透露一部份的事實，但依舊拒絕揭開事實的全部－－他們是超越幸運兒的存在。

 

　　「……。」Jason看著對方如此慎重的表情，喉部感到一陣梗塞，他靜靜地點頭回應對方。他同樣地只向出色的弟弟透露一部份的目的，同樣拒絕解釋計劃的所有－－尋找他的拍檔。

 

　　答應不招惹麻煩不代表停止尋找失蹤人士，而Jason的一生與平淡無緣，麻煩總會自動找上門。他再次穿上兜帽外套，帶上多米諾面具，背著Tim偷偷地溜到外頭去。這次他按照地圖上的捷徑走，想要在對方到家之前搞定。

 

小巷裡一閃而過的紅色身影、飛淺到褲邊的污水、抽風機傳出一陣陣的油煙，除了失去老鼠吱吱喳喳的叫聲與在垃圾堆中緊盯途人的金色瞳孔外，這與Gotham的小巷沒太大的差別。鮮紅在髒兮兮的小巷跑著，跟在小巷裡奔跑的紅色弓箭手在新紀元前夕的身影一樣，不仔細看的話，別人都會以為那位弓箭手回來了。

 

　　目標的酒吧近在此尺，光亮的出口就在幾步之遙，就在男人暗暗叫爽之時，小巷裡冒出的陌生人影堵住出口的去路，他敏捷地想要跑回頭路，卻發現連另一端都被堵住了。

 

　　Jason停在兩端之間，只見人影露出獵食者般的稅利眼神，在自己身上不停打量，就差在垂涎三尺。獵食者安靜地盯著他看，沒有任何交談，也不需要言語，搶奪就在寂靜又緊張的氣氛下爆發。眼見想要往自己身上撲去的人群，不能讀心的Jason不爽地踢了腳邊的罐子，麻利的從背後抽出手槍，扣下板機︰「Shit.」槍聲在無聲的小巷裡回響，槍管發出微弱火光閃爍了一下，地上開滿鮮紅的鮮花。

 

　　「不是叫你別惹麻煩嗎？！」Tim帶著多米諾面具，揮舞著長棍，把餓狼般的獵食者狠狠敲暈，然後想起什麼似︰「別殺。」

 

　　「嘖。麻煩喜歡我，我也沒辦法。」原本瞄準腦袋的槍口默默垂落到四肢，Jason後退了幾步，與Tim背貼背的解決著兩面的餓狼們。他微微側頭，瞥了對方一眼，調侃了一下︰「小紅鳥，你怎麼不穿上制服？」

 

　　「它不屬於這兒。」激烈的打鬥與輕鬆的對話形成一種反差，安心地把背後交給對方同時不忘調侃一番，這就是他們獨有的相處。少年一拳往柔軟的腹部一揍，獵食者吃痛倒下，他瞄了身後一眼，繼續專注眼前的人群︰「你也沒穿。」

 

　　「Same as you.」

 

　　合拍的二人總能互相支援對方，所用的武術都有著異曲同工之處，他們一人一邊的解決鬼迷心竅、深信著回到樂園的謊言的家禽。正當少年以為成功再次把秘密埋起來的時候，意外就在這個時候發生。其中一位市民站起來，雙眼通紅的拿著小刀往他們衝去，Jason敏捷地用手接下對方的刀，Tim一個手刃擊暈對方。

 

　　「小紅鳥……？」手掌傳來熾熱的痛楚，小刀貫穿手掌，可是刀面跟手掌也沒溫熱的液體。Jason咬緊下唇，用力把刀拔出，手掌的傷口沒有露出粉紅的嫩肉，而是隱約有點微小的金黃火花在閃爍。他拿著小刀沿著傷口輕輕一刮，隱藏於肌膚之下的銀色鋼鐵一覽無違，男人錯愕地抬起頭，一言不發地看著少年。

 

　　「噢不……」紙終究不能包著火。


	4. Afterburn 03

　　「你是要把我當白痴來騙嗎？Tim Drake！」回去的時候沉靜得可怕，氣氛非常冰冷，把空氣凝住。直到Tim把門關上的瞬間，Jason像炸彈一樣爆炸，一下子把瘦削的小伙子按倒在牆上，把刀架在對方光裸的脖子上。內心的猛獸叫囂著，腦子裡不停冒出的想法被憤怒搞成一團，他張著口，用帶有微抖的聲線繼續吼︰「瞧瞧我現在的樣子，簡直跟怪物一樣！」手上的力道並放鬆，暗紅的液體沿著刀鋒流下，沉澱澱的滴落到地板上。

 

　　「別裝出這種救世主的噁心模樣，我寧願死也不要以這樣的姿態活著！你救我的目的是什麼，可憐我？呸！」Jason一直覺得自己怪怪的，對食物失去興趣，也對煙酒無欲無求。儘管少年還是細心地給他帶來各種的吃，用來掩飾男人已經是非人的存在，但最終無一不送進垃圾桶內。

 

　　起初男人以為那是治療的副作用，但漸漸發現自己好像不用靠食物與水也能活著，他已經有好幾天不吃不喝地活著。沒有汗水也沒有溫熱的氣息，過度逼真的機件活動完全把自己蒙在鼓裡，直至剛才，他才發現自己連呼吸也不需要了。不吃不喝不呼吸、銀色的鋼鐵、一閃而過的火花，擁有著人類的感知但非人的存在，Jason Todd第二次死去。

 

　　「我救你不是因為可憐你。」一直垂著頭、不願看著對方那通紅的眼睛的少年在最後一句怒吼中靜靜地抬起頭，心裡的愧疚一下子換成怒火，他猛然抬腿踹開對方。

 

　　Tim多年來一直追著黃金小子的背影，追著夜裡飛翔的身影，想要抓著搖不可及但又令人著迷的黃色身影中，直至只能隔著玻璃撫摸著破碎的制服，透過管家與導師的描述接觸著。他從沒想要取代男人的存在，只想成為被對方認同、感到自豪的存在。

 

　　憧憬、仰望、渴望被認同……這些感情隨著年齡的增長只增不減，後來他發現自己對這瘋狂又危險的男人不再是單純的想要被認同，他想要更多、更深入。也許是因為自小對對方結下不解情結的關係，Tim意識到自己想要以「伴侶」的身份與Jason一起－－這是他的秘密，一個不敢表露只能埋於心裡的秘密，不會有任何人發現，直到現在。

 

　　當導彈隨著戰機從天掉落到Gotham的時候，Tim無視同伴們的勸阻，跟那位黑暗騎士一樣有著異於常人的偏他走到那條昏暗小巷遺址附近的地鐵站，在已經倒塌的四周仔細地搜索著，翻開每一塊瓦礫，然而紅色的碎片在廢墟中閃閃發亮，細小而充滿希望。執，執意回到這座他成長的、夜與繁華的城市。火光經過之地無一不是荒蕪與絕望的，他穿著簡單的白色保護衣搜索著，瓦礫的碎片堆、因高溫而變形的鋼鐵、搖搖欲墜的水泥壁的焦黑人影都無聲地想要打消少年的希望。少年繼續在灰燼中前行，白色的保護衣成為灰色中唯一鮮亮的一點。

 

　　沒有人能在核爆中完整地活下，即使是鋼鐵之子也不能幸免，變得像餓鬼一樣吸食著其他生命，更何況那位死過一次的普通男人？Jason跟當年爆炸過後被倉庫的水泥塊壓在深處一樣。頭罩保護了脆弱的腦袋卻保不住男人的軀體，四肢在高溫之下化成一團、糊在一起，但慶幸的是胸腔還有微弱的起伏，頑固地在碎片之下苛延殘喘。Tim小心翼翼的把碎片收集起來，在廢墟的深處搭建了一間小小的實驗室。日漸消逝的體溫，化成血水、變得細小的身體，時間愈來愈緊張，少年用冰冷的的鋼鐵與僅存的碎片違抗著命運的旨意，按照記憶中的身影作神造的事，他要救活對方。

 

　　男人的怒吼往少年心裡開了幾個洞，歉意、悔疚從心裡溢滿出來，思緒隨著苦澀的水流到深谷裡去。細細碎碎的咒罵、打在身上的石頭，心裡的苦悶塞滿了整個腦袋，無處可洩。抿緊的嘴緊鎖著內心的愧疚，垂著沉重的腦袋，任由對方指控著。過多的愧疚加上暗藏言語中的否定與誤解燃起怒火，拿出盒中的禁果：「我喜歡你。」扯起對方的衣領，輕輕吻上那片唇瓣。

 

　　Tim沒等Jason反應過來，自顧自的走到窗前，看著對方稍微呆滯的表情，一把扯開礙事的襯衫，在窗外微弱的光線下展示藏於背後的秘密－－跟天使一樣純白、寬大的翅膀︰「我跟你一樣。」翅膀撲棱地伸展幾下，幾根羽毛掉落到冰冷的木質地板上，屬於天上的寶物被贈到少年身上。

 

　　「……。」翅膀蠟質的表面反射著窗外的銀光，Tim看起來與從天而降的天使沒差，跟聖經所說一樣散發溫柔的光芒。他靜靜地佇立於窗前，安靜地等待回應。

 

　　「……。」Jason還沒從憤怒轉變成震驚的衝撃中緩過來，他咬了咬下唇，走到對方面前，垂頭望著那雙屬於神話中的翅膀。他的手微微抖著的觸碰著那對純白的，欲言又止，最終在沉靜中平靜地接受少年所隱藏的秘密。

 

　　沒有言語的日子，沉靜地任由時間消化著可笑但卻是真實的事實。這段時間裡，Tim總是不見人影，直到夜深才窗戶爬進來，隔天的垃圾桶內總會出現幾根柔軟的羽毛。對於弟弟早出晚歸的事，Jason不打算詢問，讓對方做自己想做的事。他們過著親密但又保持距離的生活，獨立地過著原本地上的生活。Jason懶洋洋地坐在窗台，咬著筆頭，在地圖上標下不同的記號。他看著窗外永遠蔚藍的天空，想念起在莊園草地上曬太陽的日子，儘管他已經不再需要陽光。

 

　　夜幕低垂，人造天空自動轉換成夕陽的景色，暖洋的光線打在光滑的木地板上。Jason從衣櫃底裡翻出Red Hood的外套與凱夫拉盔甲，自從他醒來的那天穿過之後，它就一直被收起來，這件制服不應該在這座圈養家畜的城市中穿著，那是屬於地上的Gotham。他久違地穿上制服，帶上陪伴他的紅頭罩，看著地圖，一路往著人造密林的方向走著。

 

　　沙石無法完全覆蓋路軌的痕跡，堅硬的鐵塊在沙土中隱約可見，Jason沿著路軌的方向，踏著枯葉與枯枝，往著那條通往地上的密道走著。與Tim一同生活的日子裡他總是暗暗打探著各種的情報，想要在短時間內摸清這個腐壞樂園的一切，而「密道」是一次調查中的意外收獲。

 

　　那天他如常地去到一家酒吧，想要追查紅色弓箭手的下落，在他掐斷其中一位家畜的手腕，清脆的斷裂聲過後，那人顛抖地接過地圖與筆，在地圖上標記了各種地區與勢力，其中一條又長又彎的路線吸引了男人的目光，那是一條回到地上的通道，一條沒人願意冒險的死亡之路。

 

　　死亡對Jason而言並不特別，他殺過人又死過一次，從他擔任神奇小子開始，死亡已經成為他的一部份。沿著地圖與沙土的指示，男人來到一條寬敞的隊道，那是屬於Gotham的地鐵的通道，漆黑的通道中彷彿能看見兩點黃光高速駛過，狂風伴著幾張報紙擦過臉頰，回家的列車彷似眼前。Jason轉身看著燈火頂盛的城市，露出不肖的笑意︰「永別了。」活在脆弱且一觸即破的幻想樂園的人們，蒙著眼睛舔食著人工添加物，像家畜一樣腐爛地活著，逃避現實的深信著毒藥般的甜言蜜語，盼望著被拯救的一日，可憐但活該。

 

　　不分晝夜的在黑暗中走著，通往家園的道路好像沒完沒了，但男人還是堅持地走著，他已經不想回到那個被圈養的日子。大約走了兩天的時間，遠處的光點叫喚著歸家的孩子，久違的興奮讓男人感覺到不復存在的心臟正用力的跳動著，雙腿不能控制的往出口奔馳，『快到了！快回去了！』身體激動得抖著，伸出手想要抓住那點亮光。一直飛奔的跑著，直到久違又溫暖的陽光灑在灰塵樸樸的臉上。Jason由衷地從心裡露出滿足的笑容︰「我回來了。」

 

　　地上的世界比想像中好多了，除了那些奪命的灰塵外，混濁的濃霧已經散去，天空不算清澈但能看到白色的雲彩，陽光已經再次照亮大地，看來還不差。Jason按照記憶裡的畫面，在Gotham裡走著，建築物與記憶互相重疊，重現熱鬧嘈雜的街景，令人非常懷念。他在城市裡隨便地走著，即使已經人去樓空，甚至成為一堆碎石，但依舊是他所認識的Gotham。

 

　　「你倒是挺堅固的。」來到墓園已經是旁晚時分，大部份墓碑已經化為灰土，唯獨屬於自己的那一塊尚算完整。他靜靜地看著墓碑，懷念以前抽菸的日子。他摸索著口袋，給自己點燃了一支香煙想如以往一樣抽著，但煙霧已經不能從口中吐出，只能隨風飄散。Jason垂著頭盯著自己的名字，他現在以人造人的身體活著，作為人類的Jason Todd已經完全地死去，剩下的碎片最終成為機件的一部分，死亡再次拒絕了他。

　　「你總算穿回制服了。」Jason把口中的將要燃盡香煙丟到沙土上，歪頭看著身邊的少年。

 

　　「你也一樣。」Tim揚起嘴角露出淡淡的微笑。

 

　　「走嗎？」他難得地向弟弟主動提出同行的邀請。

 

　　「不，我還有事要處理。」少年露出無奈的笑意，搖搖頭。

 

　　「……。」

 

　　「……。」

 

　　「我想再看看你的翅膀。」Jason望著月亮淡淡地道，那對反射著銀光、屬於天使的翅膀，真想親眼看著對方用翅膀在天空飛翔的樣子，那一定跟天使一樣。

 

　　「……。」Tim伸過手拉下背後的拉鍊，讓翅膀穿過制服展露出來。銀白的月光灑在純白的翅膀上，比在那細小的公寓裡所見的還要美好。他望著Jason，平靜地道︰「來個再見吻？」

 

　　「待你回到地上再說。」Jason沒有給對方來一個難忘的親吻，而是伸手把對方摟到身邊抱著，說著對方一直夢寐以求的一句話︰「我也喜歡你。」跟對方一起時總能得到內心想要的平靜，他不討厭對方的溫柔與執著，只是他們已經不能在一起。不會老去的人造身軀，永遠以這樣的姿態活著，被咀咒的人生不能跟任何人一起，特別自己所重視的。

 

　　「……。」Tim得到了等待以久的回應，緊緊地抱著曾經的黃金男孩，現在的Jason Todd。聰明的少年明白話中暗藏的含意，他既感到幸福又同時感到傷感，但最少在這刻，他擁有了他。

　　「我走了。」Jason鬆開雙手，戴上紅頭罩，發動機車的引擎。引擎揚起地上的沙塵，微微吹動少年的披風。

 

　　「保持聯絡。」Tim把懷裡的通訊器丟給對方，默默地看著對方離去的身影。

 

　　Jason接過對方的通訊器，頭也不回的騎著機車在沙土上奔馳，人造的男人最終在光下離開想要擁有他的天使。


	5. Afterburn 04

　　風揚起地上的沙土，挾帶著塵粒撫著旅人的倦容，昔日的溫柔變得刺痛，尖銳的沙粒粘著柔順的髮絲、濃密的睫毛，狠狠地爬過柔軟的肌膚，讓人感到一陣又一陣的刺麻。火紅的太陽照耀著土地，只要站著就能感受那種火爐般的燙熱從地上升起，血紅的世界訴說著亡者的憤恨，那些刺痛微風、那些熔人身心溫度折磨著幸存者，這也難怪人們都在地底建構著昔日的樂土，逃避亡者的責備。

 

　　「嘖，該死的。」Jason從機車上下來，取下頭罩，甩了甩頭，想要把那種熱度給甩掉。也許他高估了地上的狀況，煉獄般的火辣被困在幾乎密不透風的頭罩裡，即使是非人之軀，他都能感受人造皮膚幾乎快要被過熱的骨骼燙穿，閉上眼睛還能隱約聽到體內傳來嘈雜的花火聲，簡直是電路板因過熱而損壞的前奏。他用力地踹了幾下機車，引擎依然沒有任何動靜，看來它終於抵擋不了高溫的煎熬正式報廢了。失去支撐的機車被煩躁的男人一下子踢到地上，沙土瞬速在表面蓋上一層厚厚的塵埃，遮蓋那光亮的表面，化作沙土的一部份。

　　所有地標都被那「天堂」的光吞噬，四周除了沙土就是沙塵，荒蕪且空無一物。Jason從皮質的夾克外套裡摸索出地圖，他大可直接掏出那小小的通訊器，但考慮到高溫的環境，還是選擇較為古老的地圖吧。他盯著地圖，讓腦海裡那凌散的記憶代入，虛幻的影子模糊地出現荒漠上，繁忙的高速公路、路邊的汽油站與餐廳再次出現於眼前。男人沿著公路跟著悠悠眾多的汽車走，那些被高速揚起的風是如此讓人懷念。

　　「嘿Jaybird，我們去吃點什麼好嗎？」那位橘髮男人總是會嚷著去公路餐廳，然後點一份鬆餅，狼吞虎嚥地往嘴裡塞。

　　「不，你休想。」但最後還是會被對方強行拉進那殘舊但溫暖的小餐廳，點一杯巧克力奶昔，跟對方在裡頭像普通人一樣渡過一個平靜的晚上，平淡但卻有一絲絲的溫暖。

　　「我說你為什麼只是拉著我來這地方。」Jason喝了幾口香甜濃郁的奶昔，瞥了一眼窗外，然後看著對方。

　　「嗯……？」Roy放下手中的餐具，嚥下口中的鮮奶炒蛋︰「可你也不是吃得很高興嗎？」他指了對方臉前的布朗尼蛋糕，那是Jason每次也會點的甜品。

　　「那是因為你硬拉我進來好嗎。」口是心非的否認內心的感受。

　　「哈哈，別總是板著臉，放鬆一下嘛Jaybird。」嘻皮笑臉的繼續享受美味的夜宵。

　　Jason踩上一堆破碎的磚塊，幾塊玻璃碎片沿著碎石堆掉落到塵土上，他抬起頭看了眼前的廢墟－－那本來是一家公路餐廳，而現在只剩下幾根較為堅固的水泥根和搖搖欲墜的水泥牆，所餘無幾的天花還不時落下點點的水泥碎。男人跨過碎片堆，小心翼翼地踏進去，哪怕稍微用力一點，便會直接化成塵土似的。幾塊碎布簾擋去他的視線，那些焦黑與焦黃訴說著當日的烈火，Jason輕輕地把它撥開，昔日的時光再次映照於眼前。

　　餐廳內的廳桌和桌子因高溫而不成人形，扭成一團的躺在地上，與水泥牆互相支撐著。那鋼做的酒吧桌情況也不太好，有一部份已經熔化到地上，光滑的表面也佈滿各種的坑洞。Jason一邊沿著酒吧桌走一邊隔著手套撫摸著曾經光滑的桌面，厚重的灰塵粘上機車手套上，那微微反映弱光的表面為男人留下曾經到訪的痕跡。男人脫下手套，靠著酒吧桌打量著四周，風塵樸樸的旅人、香甜的熱可可、滿桌子的美食，那些平淡的時光已經不復存在。隨著模糊的影子淡淡地逝去，煉熱的溫度與殘破的裝潢，歡迎再次回到地獄。

　　Jason把背包放到一旁，靠著水泥牆的角落裡席地而坐，在坐下的瞬間他深深地吐了一口氣，想要把心裡的抑壓都吐到空中似的。他伸手擋著那些穿過碎布簾的日光，合上眼睛打著盹兒。憑著記憶與直覺的指引，他正在前往Blüdheaven的路上去找那陽光般的大藍鳥兒和目中無人的小鬼。

　　「Dick和Damian都在那兒，你可以跟他們會合。」Tim來到兄長的身旁，作著道別。

　　「為什麼要告訴我？」

　　「你總需要休息，而他們能給你暫居地。」

　　「別搞亂我的床，我會回來的。」他們互相對望了好一會，直至男人發動引擎，揚起地上的灰土。

　　Jason在迷迷糊糊的意識裡想起他的小紅鳥，對方還在New Gotham那兒替老蝙蝠守護著，當然他更相信對方對自己有所隱瞞。男人下意識地摸了外套的口袋，那部通訊器完好無缺的在裡頭，他豫疑地把手探進去又抽出來，最終還是打消通訊的念頭，他可不是思鄉的人。Jason最終決定在地圖上標上新的記號後便昏沉地陷入夢鄉，在這曾經的香甜裡作稍微的喘息，暫時逃離殘酷的現實。

　　隨著時間的轉移，Jason在半睡半醒狀態之下被寒冷的空氣喚醒，他揉了一下冰冷的鼻子，伸展一下發麻的四肢，從地上爬起來。沒有月光，四周都是漆黑一遍，男人抬起頭一望，從那破碎的天花裡可以看到天上一層厚重的灰黑，看來將會有一場暴雨。他哆嗦地抖了一下腿，揉掐一下因冰冷而僵硬的雙手，拉起倒在一旁的背包，準備出發。

　　Jason在這寒冷的天氣下只是穿上普通的機車外套，他記得背包裡有一條圍巾但並不打算圍上，寒冷對他而言只是一種感覺，一種告訴他依然活著的感覺。他不會因此著涼，也不會因此冷死，再逼真的程式與組件也無法掩蓋作為人類的Jason Todd已經死去。男人無趣地踢著沙土，揚起陣陣的灰黃，為沉悶的旅程中帶來一點點的娛樂。

　　天色愈來愈暗，前方的景像愈發模糊難辨，但這並不影響Jason繼續前行。他重新套上頭罩，開啟夜視模式。前方的景色染上一層瑩光綠，依稀地描繪著輪。內心的焦躁驅使著男人在漆黑中前進，混雜的思緒在腦內飛快地回轉，沒有任何停頓，身體單純地步行於荒蕪的世界，靈魂於記憶中的世界前行，活於兩個世界。他在腦內猜想著各種的狀況─－儘管不願承認，但他心裡還是有點好奇其他人的狀況，準確點也許是擔心，內心那種欲要爆發、抑壓的良久的情緒總是讓他不由自主地想起有關莊園的一切。

　　「你會回來的，你總得需要一個歸宿」他的小紅鳥曾經對他這樣道。

　　「我已經有了。」他有Roy與Kori，他們湊在一起也活得好好的。好吧，也許在心底裡，他對莊園那種復雜的感情都源於想要逃避對Bruce的感情，只是自己不願意承認罷了。

　　Jason搖了一下頭，想要甩掉這些思想，但依然緊緊地緊抓著峽小的空間，直到猛烈的震動打斷他的思考。地面猛烈地晃動著，地殻因著強烈的震動出現幾條長而寬的裂痕，細微的分支沿著裂痕往四周擴散，侵蝕著乾涸的泥土。那些褐黃碎土逐漸掉落到深淵裡，沙土沿著傾斜的地面流向那下陷的洞口。男人因著晃動而摔在地上，沙土緩緩地推著他朝那洞口進發。Jason心中暗叫不妙，直覺告訴他那個洞口不會通往存於愛麗絲夢鄉的地下王國。他狼狽地從沙土中掙扎，跌跌撞撞地從幼細的沙上爬起來，然後再次滑倒在鬆軟的沙土上。

　　『Shit.』時間還沒等到他爬起來，身體已經往深淵逼近。Jason立馬以半爬半走的姿態往上逃離，爬上較為平坦的沙土，他左顧右盼著四週，尋找可以暫時藏身的掩護物。正當男人覺得希望渺望時，幸福女神還是眷顧著他，他在荒蕪的荒地上發現幾塊大石，而且還是在咫尺之間。他內心暗暗地雀躍了一下，奮力地挪動著身軀，直至手心傳來粗糙且堅硬的觸感才稍微鬆一口氣。

　　Jason爬到巨石後方，使沙子不能再次把他推到那貪婪的小嘴裡。他從巨石邊緣探出頭來，想要搞清楚這突如其來的坑洞到底是怎樣的一回事。男人靠著夜視模式的螢光綠依稀地觀察著洞口的情況，只見它饑餓轆轆似的貪婪地吞噬著大地，下陷的範圍愈來愈大，沙土繼續餵養著它，彷似想要填滿那無底的貪婪似的。沙粒平靜地往那小嘴傾瀉，小嘴依然繼續吞食飼料，看似只是普通的地表下陷，並不是什麼奇特的狀況，正當男人想要離開這危險的範圍時，地底深處再次傳來劇烈的震動，看來那不是普通的洞口。

　　墨綠的藤蔓從那缺口裡冒出，快速地侵佔了整個下陷的地表，直至一個巨型花苞被藤蔓帶到地上才消停。濃厚的黑雲奇蹟似的漸漸消散，那銀白絞潔的月亮再次出現，銀白的月光溫柔地灑在大地，映照地上的一切。Jason關掉頭罩內的夜視模式，靠著月光繼續他的夜間行動。

　　柔和的銀白映照著墅綠的藤叢，藤上那光滑的尖刺反映著月光下，像在鎂光燈下閃閃發亮的寶石一樣，美麗而危險。那花苞在月光的照射下由石灰一樣的灰白漸變為誘人心神的淡粉，在漆黑中利用冰冷的月光做著光合作用似的。花瓣一片一片的、緩緩地盛開，一雙青黃的雙手高高舉起，渴求著更多的月光似的，想要更多的月光。

　　一直在巨石背後默默觀察的男人簡直看呆了，那雙帶著利爪的纖纖玉手，像玫瑰花的淡粉花瓣一樣般的頭髮，與捕蠅草融合的身軀，反射著月光的青黃色蠟面肌膚，像一顆人形植物似的。她張開那深淵源的雙眼，綠色的瞳孔在銀白的映照下變得跟螢光綠一樣，她那性感的雙唇緩緩作動，彷佛想要引誘別人親上這柔軟的唇瓣。她嘴角微微上揚，露出淺笑，即使她現在擁有怪物一樣的身軀，但也遮蓋不了她自身那邪魅的氣質。

　　她瞇起雙眼，高舉雙手，一邊享受著月光谷一邊緩緩地道：「Hello world.」那是一把混雜著妖怪低聲咆吼的女聲，從那低沈的聲音就能知道⋯⋯這顆人形植物就是Poison Ivy。

　　Jason心中暗叫不妙，他身上的裝備非常簡陋，他身上只有幾把軍刀和一把只有幾發子彈的手槍，先前的子彈早在New Gotham用光了，只要能夠到達Blüdheaven，他就能給自己重新搞一套裝備。男人一邊盯著那危險的女人一邊躡手躡腳地往後退，若果跟對方發生任何衝突大約不是半身不遂就是傷痕滿滿，現階段還是先離開這鬼地方，反正對方在這荒蕪的地上也幹不了什麼事。

　　「Oh Shit.」正當男人以為自己能全身而退時，幾條墨綠從地上冒起，緊緊纏著他的身軀讓他動彈不得，只見Poison Ivy露出危險的笑意，用植物挪動著身軀往他逼近，看來現在別無他法。他從袖口裡抖出一把軍刀，準備給對方一個「驚喜」。

　　「剛好我的孩子有點餓呢，蝙蝠崽。」Ivy瞇起眼睛量著眼前的男人，然後操控著藤蔓將他高高舉起：「你會是美味的飼料。」

　　藤蔓高舉著Jason，使他不能用軍刀擊殺那女人，但他沒有因此放棄逃走的意念，他一邊暗地裡用軍刀磨斷那些粗糙的墨綠一邊調侃著她：「噢。那你的孩子可會食物中毒呢。」

　　「你覺得能在幅射下生存的植物會怕你那金屬的身體嗎？」她知道了，然後用著事實再次揭開他的傷口。

　　「你這婊子！」他咬咬牙，滿腔的怒氣傾瀉而出，想要藉此逃避內心的糾結，想要藉著憤怒的怒吼忽視殘酷的事實。

　　「反正你也活不過今夜。」

　　正當那墨綠的藤蔓想要撕裂那金屬的軀體時，銀光一閃，男人從束縛中得以解放，投入自由的擁抱裡。在他墜落到地上時，一個熟悉的身影映入眼簾，接著手心傳來溫熱的觸感，兩個身影在空中一閃而過，只剩下那朵在夜中盛放的毒花。


	6. Afterburn 05

　　他們在空中飛翔了一下，清風輕撫著結實的身軀，卻無力承托。在空中的時間雖短，但就在那瞬間他們遺忘殘酷的世界，不再受制於機械的身體裡，緊抱著自由。然而下一刻便被自由丟落到地上，重回現實的籠牢裡，沙土一下子飛淺出來，然後像雨沬般回歸塵土。他們因著衝擊力在沙土上滾了好幾圈才漸漸地停下，那些沙粒跑進男人的鼻腔，捲進那峽小的氣管，掉進那脆弱的肺部裡，他拼命地咳嗽，讓那些塵埃全都回到地上。他擦擦嘴，在溫柔的月光下站在鬆轉的沙丘上。

 

　　Jason瞇起雙眼盯著陌生的男人，對方背著月光而站，替臉孔蒙上一層面紗，讓人無法識認。他拍了拍身上的沙塵站起來，那月光下的身影勾起腦海深處的記憶，那些想要拋棄但卻拼命緊抓著的記憶，眼前的男人散發著熟識的味道，像黑暗騎士，但卻有著差異。Jason肯定眼前的男人絕對不是他所追逐著的身影，那個身影才不會穿著風衣在夜中飛翔，眼前的只是失敗的模仿者。眼見對方默不出聲，他輕咬了一下下唇，帶著銳利的敵意，舉起手中的手槍，緩緩地道：「你以為你是『他』嗎？你是誰。」

 

　　「我確實不是『他』。」男人走上前，銀光從他背後退去，臉上的陰霾跟著消失，樣貌變得清晰起來。Jason一直盯著他的臉，近乎一樣的臉孔、一樣的高度、一樣的聲音，與腦海裡那些碎片混在一起：『不是他，這人不是他。』然後又從記憶中分離，他皺起眉頭，那傲慢無禮且幼嫩的聲音在耳邊迴響，虛幻的幼小身影與男人重疊在一起。

 

　　Jason半張著嘴，說著無聲的語句似的，腦海裡冒出各種的猜測。他們沉默地停留在各自的世界裡，直至低沉的聲音打破沉寂：「Damian，對吧。」就只有那頭小鬼流著Wayne的血液，他記得Alfred曾經說過對方跟少爺是如何地相似，而現在他跟那不善表達的男人一樣，複製品似的。Jason眨了一下眼睛，目光從對方身上退去，說出那唯一的答案。

 

　　「你看起來不好。」Damian走到Jason面前，他的黑影蒙上了他，跟當時第一次遇上那男人一樣，被威嚴震懾。

 

　　「現在是什麼時候。」曾經的小鬼長得跟那充滿威嚴的身影一樣，Jason瞥了一眼黑夜，從有限的認知中思索著這個危險又殘破不堪的世界－－非人之軀、捕捉手無寸鐵的平民、實驗、異變、核戰。小紅鳥還說過自己沉睡了好一段時間，難道是睡掉了十多年的時間？不，那應該不太可能，小紅鳥就跟以往一樣，沒有什麼變化，除了那雙雪白的大翅膀。

 

　　「核戰後兩年。」Damian雙手抱臂，一臉不可思議地盯著比自己還要矮的兄長，透澈的瞳孔微微映出驚喜的光采︰「我們以為你死了。」短暫的時光裡對方完全消聲匿跡，有人說他死在那條陰暗的小巷裡，也有人說他已經化左土地的一部份，從夜裡得來的零碎的消息都說著：『Red Hood死了。』但他重新站在自己的眼前。

 

　　「……。」Jason轉過身，隱藏自己的想法。看來小紅鳥隱瞞了一切有關自己的事，Damian並不知道『身體』，也許連New Gotham的事也不知道。他微微側頭，用眼角的餘光打量著對方：「你怎麼在這兒。」按道理對方應該和老蝙蝠一起才對。

 

　　「來搜索。」

 

　　「一個人？」

 

　　「不。」

 

　　「老蝙蝠？」

 

　　「不。」

 

　　「……。」Jason立馬轉過身，焦躁地問：「他去哪了。」自他再度醒來後，Bruce的一切像憑空消失一樣，沒有人提起那位黑暗騎士，甚至連小紅鳥也閉口不提。在New Gotham的期間，他以為對方只是暫時離開，那人怎可能會丟下那座夜與黑暗的城市？但竟然真的消失了一樣，所有人都無動於衷。雖然Bruce在過去曾經消失了一段時間，還為整個家族帶來了騷動，但他還是回來了，而這次的感覺不一樣，整個存在消失了一樣，連Tim也沒有四處打探。

 

　　「我不知道。」Damian的神色暗淡下來，他走上來抓起兄長的手臂往月光的方向走去，沒有任何退讓的餘地：「我們去和Grayson會合。」

 

　　「……。」男人用力甩掉弟弟的手，即使是鋼鐵之驅但還人造的手臀是能感覺到被用力擠壓的痛感，他伸手輕輕揉掐一下被抓得發痛的位置。他瞥見對方因此而惡狠狠地盯著自己，便從容地道：「繼續走吧，我正好要來找你們的。」

 

　　他們沿著月光的方向走，沉默地在無際的荒漠中前行，互不理睬。在行走的同時，Jason那峽小的密室裡迴響著各種的疑問，他看著旁人的身影，最後選擇把嘴邊的說話塞回那小小的密室裡。『那副身軀是怎樣一回事？』是因著異變還是其他原因？還是說是跟自己一樣，那是被造出來的身體？他不敢說出來，也許是恐懼著對方的答案。心中的困惑無法舒解，他的思路開始混亂起來，頭崩欲裂，說不定機件組成的腦袋下一刻會變成碎片。他隨意地望向黑夜，想從黑暗中找出脫離現實的出口，卻讓他更加沉醉於自己的思緒中，與旁人和世界割裂。Jason有點想念那頭陽光的大藍鳥，他需要有人隨意說點什麼分散注意力。

 

　　在漫長的路程中，他們晨曦到來之前來到Blüdheaven。Jason對這座城市的印象是比Gotham還要險惡的城市，而如今而成一座死城，跟Gotham遺址差不多，到底都是頹門敗瓦與廢墟，以往的摩天大廈只剩下較低的樓層，高層的已經倒塌在地面上，外露的鋼筋水泥扭曲在一起。他們跨過水泥牆，走進一座廢置的建築物內，內部已經被火光毀壞得差不多，到底都是碎掉的磚塊，但一些較為堅固的傢俱還是存活下來，看來情況比Gotham好多了。

 

　　「Damian，你找到什……噢天……。」穿著保護衣的男人從其中一間尚算完整的房間走出來，直當他想慰問離開多日的弟弟時，他的視線對上了人造的男人，即使隔著防幅射的面罩，那喜出望外的神色依然清晰可見：「Jason，太好了。」他走到男人面前，將對方緊緊擁入自己的懷抱裡。

 

　　「我們以為你死了。」他緊緊地擁抱著失而復的弟弟，久久也不願意鬆手，深怕這那一道幻影，隨時消散於自己眼前似的。

 

　　「地獄並不歡迎我，Dickie bird。」Jason難得任由對方隨意地擁抱著自己，他心裡確實挺想念他來著。

 

　　「你得穿上保護衣，長期暴露於幅射中可不好。」Dick想起什麼重要的，馬上鬆開手想要讓弟弟換上一套保護衣物：「這兒還有幾套的。」

 

　　「不，我不需要。」看來對方並不知道自己的遭遇，他馬上抓住兄長的手臂，讓對方停下來：「我有頭罩，那可以過濾空氣中的幅射。」Jason趕緊給自己套上頭罩，雖說穿上保護衣物無傷大雅，但他討厭那種感覺，那種被限制一切的感覺。

 

　　「……。」Dick停下腳步，打量了身後的弟弟，最終打消了念頭，開始噓寒問暖：「這兩年你去了哪？」

 

　　「那不重要，倒是你們怎麼了？小鬼他發生什麼事了？」Jason側頭示意著身邊的Damian，他就一直很在意對方的身體，既然有辦法製造新軀體再進行轉移的話，那麼普通轉移身體的事應該並不困難，近乎一樣的身體實在不禁讓人懷疑起來。

 

　　「Damy他受到幅射影響，身體發生了異變。」在核戰過後，Dick心急如焚地套上保護衣服往地面搜索，當時他跟Damian在混亂期間失散了，從天而解的火光加上震盪把他們分隔到兩個世界去。他在廢墟裡尋找了一段時間，儘管可能是天人兩隔，他還是希望能找到有關弟弟的遺物，即使只是一塊殘破的衣服碎片。幸運的是，上帝沒有放棄年幼的生命，反而賜予他更強壯的身軀，但奪去了他應有的時間。

 

　　Dick最終在在廢棄的大樓裡找到Damian，但卻發現原本年幼的弟弟已經長成青少年的模樣。他把他抱到較為結實的廢墟裡，喚醒陷入昏睡的弟弟，然後在地面待了幾天。男人吃驚地發現弟弟一天比一天健壯，一天比一天更加接近衰老，他的時間完全遇世界脫離，比一般人快了好幾陪，消耗著原有的生命。

 

　　「如果失去藥物的控制，Damy早就不在了。」眼見被加速的時間無法消停，加上沒有任何先進的設備的幫助，這讓Dick從心底裡感到絕望，那種孤立無援的無助感，他無法拯救最小的弟弟，只能在一旁看著對方的生命一點一點地消逝。

 

　　「這是Chlorpromazine*，能減漫他的成長速度。」幸好日漸危急的關頭下，Tim來到Blüdheaven進行搜索並發現了他們。他靜靜地觀察Damian幾天，然後從萬用腰帶裡掏出一支藥劑遞給Dick：「我是從醫院裡找到的，我想你可以去尋索一下。」

 

　　Dick接過藥劑後，Tim開始收拾行裝準備離去。在男人替弟弟注射高濃度的藥劑後，他徐徐地道：「你要走了？」

 

　　「嗯，我要去Gotham看看。」

 

　　「我們之後和你會合吧。」

 

　　「不用了，總有人要留守在這兒的。」Tim遞了兩部通訊器給兄長：「有什麼重要事就聯絡我，電量不多省點用。」

 

　　「所以你們早就遇到Tim了？」看來是成功救活自己之前的事。

 

　　「嗯，之後我們還是去了次Gotham，但哪兒什麼都沒有。」

 

　　「……。」看來他們並不知道New Gotham的事。

 

　　「你應該去了吧，有什麼發現嗎？」

 

　　「嗯，我去了。」Jason思考了一下，決定隱藏部份事實：「我遇到小紅鳥，他讓我到這兒找你們。」

 

　　「有說原因嗎？」

 

　　「他說我能在這兒休息，倒是你的城市最後怎樣了。」

 

　　「她被搬到地底，而我們只是上來搜索一下，看看還有什麼東西還能用的。」Blüdheaven的命運跟Gotham一樣，被統治者強行搬到地底繼續他們之間的遊戲：「我們一會就會回去，我想你應該會多待幾天對吧？」

 

　　「嗯。」Jason的內心掙扎了一下，最終還是沒有透露NewGotham的事，他暫時不想暴露有關那兒的一切，包括自己的身體。他挨著破舊的醬身，裝作無趣的樣子：「那兒沒什麼改變嗎？」

 

　　「……。」Dick沉默了一會，道出一部份的事實：「自從世界經歷過核戰，一切都變了。」

 

　　「Grayson，我們什麼時候回去。」一直在一旁聆聽的Damian打破他的沉靜。

 

　　「旁晚，到達時剛好是深夜。」Dick走到窗邊，輕輕用手指在佈滿塵埃的百葉簾間撐出微微的隙縫，熾熱、毒辣的陽光隨即穿透到地上。男人馬上縮掉手，擺動一下差欠被陽光燙傷的手指，讓空內較為冰冷的空氣舒緩一下火辣的痛：「外頭有點熱，我們最好現在睡一下，晚上可是有活要幹。」他隨意在一個角落裡坐下，閉目養神。

 

　　Jason把背包扔到一旁，挨著牆壁席地而坐，經歷一整夜的逃脫與趕路，身體雖不疲憊但他的腦袋都快要虛脫了。幸好與Dick交談過後，他總算能安心下來，腦中部份的疑問總算得到解答，雖然對方顯然在隱瞞著事實，但他還是得到算是有用的情報，看來整個世界的城市都搬遷到地下，而小紅鳥向他們隱瞞著什麼不可告人的事。

 

　　『Bruce應該還活著。』看來之前的猜疑都是錯的，那不是老蝙蝠的身體，而黑暗騎士一定在暗處繼續觀察著整個世界。Jason打了一個呵欠，合上疲倦的雙眼。

 

 

*Chlorpromazine ：精神科藥物，大劑量時又可直接抑制嘔吐中樞產生強大的鎮吐作用，抑制體溫調節中樞，配合物理降溫，使體溫降低，基礎代謝降低，器官功能活動減少，耗氧量減低而呈「人工冬眠」狀態。


	7. Afterburn 06

　　最後一絲的陽光終於消散於水平線上，赤紅的天色被黑暗慢慢地取代，整個世界從熾熱的地獄裡陷入一片冰冷的死寂。三隻知更鳥在夜裡摸黑趕路，跨過玻璃碎片堆，穿過空蕩蕩的大樓，翻過搖搖欲墜的水泥牆，來到遠離城市中心的住宅區。大部的的住屋已經被高溫熔解，扭曲的鋼柱成為它們的墓碑，無聲地描繪著曾經的畫面。他們爬上碎石堆，從高處往低躍下，來到污水道的入口處。入口處被碎石堆包圍，從外面是難以察覺裡頭是通往地下世界的通道。

 

　　Dick用力撬開沉重的渠道蓋子，沿著鐵鏽的梯子鑽進下水道裡。裡頭黑暗無人，如同黑暗厄瑞玻斯*，靈魂到達冥府的必經之路。他亮起電筒，照著無盡的深淵，接著朝還在地上的弟弟們喊：「下來吧。」便往帶著弱光往下水道的深通走去。

 

　　隨著通道口再次被蓋上，他們與地上的世界再次隔絕。理應潮濕的地下水道因大災難的洗禮變得乾燥，乾涸的阿刻戎河*已經無法領著亡者往灰色平原裡去，河底堆積著被拋棄、遺忘的記憶，無力地躺著污穢的河床上，靜默無聲地等待消散的一刻。沒有卡戎*的帶領，在蜿蜒交錯的迷官內尋找到達終點的道路。

 

　　暗黃的燈光在黑暗中閃爍著，照耀著粗糙的磚頭地，牆角裡那些快要枯光的青苔反射著墨綠的光澤。一成不變的腳步聲在峽窄的通道裡迴響，慢慢麻醉著混亂的思緒，然後被催眠成失去思考、只會前進的靈魂。Jason摘下他的頭罩，跟隨著前方的光走著，催眠的腳步聲似乎對他沒有任何作用，反而漸漸地融入腦裡，化作其中的一部份，驅使他思考更多的事。

 

　　他們三人一同前行，但活在不同的世界，把自己埋藏於深處，不讓任何人觸碰，在黑暗中自憐地舔弄傷口。他們默不出聲地走著，虛偽地裝作一切如常，懦夫似的自欺欺人。最終急速的步伐打亂了催眠曲，Jason繞過Damian走到Dick身邊，只見對方瞥了自己一眼，便繼續專注於前路：「怎麼了？」

 

　　「你該向我坦白一切。」Jason停下腳步，視線停留於兄長身上。

 

　　「什麼意思？」Dick扭過頭來，一臉遲疑的看著人造男人。

 

　　「事情不是如此簡單。」

 

　　「……。」

 

　　「你知道的。」

 

　　「你也一樣。」

 

　　「……那公平一點，你先告訴我，我再告訴你。」Jason的人造心臟緊張得怔了一下，現在還不是時機讓他們知道，可以的話真想讓那些經歷永遠在他的腦中刪除，可惜大腦依然是屬於人類的器官，他刪除不了。

 

　　Dick嘴角微微上揚，用余光往黑暗盡頭的方向示意：「走吧，我等著你說這句很久了。」

 

　　溫暖的陽光微微穿透纖薄的窗簾布，原本昏暗的睡房慢慢地變得光亮起來，從灰黑色轉換為暖人的鵝黃色色調，就像雜誌廣告中常見的溫暖小屋一樣，讓人放鬆地陷入鬆軟沙發上，抱著一筒的爆米花，窩在家裡看一整天的電影。純白的被褥微微抖動了幾下，突然地捲成一團便靜止下來，然後傳出低沈的鼻鼾聲，那是陷入酣夢的聲音。

 

　　床上傳來微弱的咕嚕聲，光滑的床單快速地被劃過，一隻手臂迅雷不及掩耳地翻開溫暖的被窩，掙扎地離開那張溫暖舒適的大床。男人睡意未清，他抓弄一下亂草般的頭髮，打了一個呵欠，撿起被扔到地上的鬧鐘一看－－「早上七時」，一個從睡夢回歸繁忙的時間，街道上漸漸熱烈起來，原本停泊在路邊的汽車都在公路上奔馳。他拉起窗簾，暖陽一下子穿透整個房間，緊閉的窗子被打開，清涼的晨風吹進室內。男人挨在窗邊，讓微涼的空氣喚醒還有昏睡的大腦，冰涼的空氣灌到體內，把零碎的疲勞感散：『早安，世界。』

 

　　他彎下腰，從地上的衣服堆裡翻出一件鬆身的T恤套上，順手把地上的凱夫拉緊身衣胡亂地塞到床底下。他依稀記得夜巡過後，自己幾乎是用最粗暴的方式把緊身衣給扯下，隨意地丟在地上便往夢鄉裡去了。最近城內的罪犯日漸倡厥，無懼任何的光，肆意地在城市裡擴散著病毒，喚醒人性裡的惡質。這大大增加了男人在晚上的義警工作量，那些貪婪的罪犯紅了眼般，再多的珠寶、黃金也不能滿足他們，那些乾柴腐爛的爪子似乎渴求著更多，那些無形與永恆的財富，從高空俯視著地面，把地上玩弄於掌心之中，世世代代、永不間斷。

 

　　「你們的目的是什麼，說！」男人一把扯起貪食者的衣領，一拳揍到對方的鼻樑上，堅硬的鼻骨一下子碎裂，血從鼻腔流落到手套上。

 

　　「救世主要來了……Nightwing。」他露出輕蔑的笑容，鐵鏽倒灌讓他難受地咳嗽起來，那些血沬星子沾污了口腔：「世界將再無英雄……。」

 

　　「什麼……？嘖。」正當Dick想要追問下去的時候，遠處的鳴笛聲強制中斷調查，他心有不甘地掏出繩索把那瘋癲的貪者者綁在水管上，便飛往黑夜之中。

 

　　「黑暗要來了！黑暗要來了！哈哈哈哈哈哈──」縱使義警已經消失於黑暗之中，但那罪犯依然寧死不屈地往天上吼，想要挑戰神明似的。

 

　　「救世主？黑暗？」Jason感到非常困惑，他在老地盤與毒販見面時也沒聽說過如此奇怪的傳說：「那是什麼奇怪的宗教嗎？」

 

　　「我不知道。轉右走。」Dick無奈地聳肩，他手電筒照著右岔路，示意他們繼續往裡頭走：「那到你了，把你知道的都說出來。」

 

　　「事實上，有一條通道能通往Gotham，就在市中心的地鐵站裡。」

 

　　「我們去過，但車軌都被封死了。」Dick露出驚訝的神色望向旁人。

 

　　「我是最近才去過的。」

 

　　「我們大約是一年半前去的。」他別過頭，望往前方的黑暗：「那兒怎樣了。」

 

　　「我想那應跟你剛剛說的有關。」Jason整理一下腦裡的記憶，小心翼翼地隱藏他的秘密：「那兒最近把沒受幅射影響的市民抓去實驗，但暫時不知道幕後黑手是政府還是別的，但估計跟那個啥鬼的救世主有關。」

 

　　「看來這不是個別地區的事了。」Dick閉上眼睛，回憶起來到地下世界的第一夜。他帶著弟弟穿過下水道，回到這個曾經熟識的城市。毒草安逸地在地下溫室裡愈長愈蔑盛，大肆吸食城市裡的營養，毒瘤般侵占這隻城市，散發出腐臭，讓她在疾病的折磨下凋零，苟延殘喘的存活。城市裡的警察被從地獄散播的病毒吞食最後一絲的人性，變成貪食者一樣，自私自利地踐踏著屍體往高處爬。法律最後淪為廢紙，沒有任何人理會，『生存』成為唯一的標準，不擇手段去捍衛自己的利益已經平常不過的事。

 

　　一張殘舊的單張撲面而來，Dick把面前的單張拿起來，儘管紙上的油墨都基乎脫落了，但依然能勉強閱讀快要消失的字跡：『為了光明的未來，為了整體的利益，請交出不受幅射影響的幸運兒。』他顛抖地撕掉單張，內心的良心憤怒地咆哮著。瘋了瘋了，整個世界都瘋了，人類已經在火光中滅絕，世界只剩下兩腿走動的禽獸。

 

　　「走吧Damy。」他們秘密地穿過小巷，裝作失去語言能力，靜靜地行動。他們不能讓任何人知道異變者的存在，那會讓一切變得更糟糕，讓陷入瘋狂的世界不得安寧。

 

　　「誰都好，救救我！不！救救我！」幾名警察拖著一位幸運兒，把她狠狠地摔進鋼制的囚犯車。纖幼的手臂吃力地穿過囚窗，掙扎地揮動著，身體努力地想要擠出囚窗外，想要逃脫死亡的枷鎖。被發動的汽車引擎吐出幾口黑煙，從那小小的窗口裡散發出激烈的恐懼感，她拼命地搖晃著被狠狠加固的窗戶，用撕心裂肺的聲音作最後的掙扎：「放我出去！放我出去！」所有人無動於衷，靜靜地看著少女的掙扎，彷彿那是再正常不過的事。

 

　　囚車愈駛愈遠，掙扎求存的吶喊變成絕望的哭腔，低聲呢喃著不可能的盼望，內心咀咒著這墜落的城市，那些冷眼旁觀的禽獸將會沾上無辜的鮮血，終夜不得酣睡，成為被咀咒的生命，死後將墜入永火。Dick拼命地拉著想要衝出去的Damian，對方已經長成成年人，那簡直像拉住一隻憤怒的鬥牛一樣困難。弟弟拼死地想要往大街走，而哥哥就死命地往小巷裡拉，這樣的拉鋸最終結束於打在後頸上的手刃上。Dick活動了一下發酸的手臂，一臉歉意地看著倒在地上的弟弟，他不能讓對方跟以往一樣胡鬧。在這個墜落的世界裡，他們必須隱藏著自己的身份生存下去。

 

　　「Grayson！你瘋了嗎？！我們能救她的！」在廢置的貨倉裡，憤怒的男人扯起兄長的衣領，朝他的臉上怒吼著。

 

　　「你這樣衝出去我們跟送死沒分別。」Dick壓抑內心的怒火，冷靜地向對方解釋：「那是政府的『合法』行動，救她的話就代表我們與政府為敵。」

 

　　「你變得貪生怕死了，跟儒夫一樣。」Damian鬆掉手，用力地推了對方一把。

 

　　「你以為我不憤怒嗎？搞不清楚狀況的人是你。」Dick似乎不想向對方動怒，他走到牆邊，一拳揍上去：「要是讓他們知道你的存在，這個城市只會愈來愈瘋癲。」

 

　　「別說得你跟我不一樣，Grayson。」Damian雙手抱臂，一臉不耐煩的樣子，顯然對於剛才的冷眼旁觀感到不滿。

 

　　「我確實跟你不一樣。」

 

　　「什麼意思。」

 

　　「我沒有任何異變，是他們口中不受幅射影響的『幸運兒』。」Dick轉過身，望著面露驚訝的弟弟：「而你受到幅射的影響，不但沒有失去說話能力，還得以異變。想像一下吧，Damian。如果他們知道還有『異變』的可能，這個世界將會怎樣。」

 

　　「……。」他沉默下來，沒有任何可以反駁的說話。

 

　　「我們必須隱藏身份同時進行調查，你該跟著你的身體一樣，別像被熱血衝破頭的孩子一樣了。」

 

　　「我以為你也異變了。」Jason無趣地踢著通道上的碎石。

 

　　「可惜我不是，那你呢Little wing，你完全不需要保護衣的樣子。是跟Damy一樣異變了？」

 

　　「……。」Jason怔了一下，略掉最重要的部份，道出無關痛癢的事：「不算是異變，也不算是『幸運兒』。」

 

　　「你這是賣關子？」

 

　　「只是時機未到。」

 

　　「嘿，這有違我們剛剛的協議。」

 

　　「我看起來是守協議的人嗎。」他可是Outlaws的一員，不受一切的限制，自由自在、無法無天地在世界打混。

 

　　「嘛……我們到了。」經歷長時間的黑暗，通道盡頭終於出現微弱的燈光，那是屬於城市的燈光。他們穿過黑暗，來到懸崖邊上，映入眼簾的是璀璨的夜景，但也無法遮掩繁華之下的腐臭，像沙漠上的那朵毒花一樣，用姣好的外表捕食無知的羔羊。他們停下腳步，凝視著美麗的墜落之城，危險的氣氛充斥這人造溫室，隨時散發毒氣似的。

 

　　「歡迎來到Newheaven，我們回基地再說。」Dick關掉手電筒，領著他們往那小小的貨倉走去。

 

　　「……。」Jason瞇起眼睛，盯著這座腐壞的城市，在這座城市裡說不定能找到有關紅色弓箭手的事。

 

 

厄瑞玻斯：希臘神話中是黑暗的化身，也是地下世界的一個部分，是死者最先經過的地方。

阿刻戎河：在希臘神話是地獄五條主要河流之一，為痛苦之河。

卡戎：希臘神話中冥王黑帝斯的船夫，負責將死者渡過冥河。


	8. Afterburn 07

　　Jason跟著Dick的帶領下來到他們在Newheaven的基地，那個位於地面入口處的另一端，也就是被這座城市所遺棄的土地。聽說原本是這座城市在地下的開端，重建工程也幾乎快要完成時，他們就突然把它給遺棄，讓其成為「死地」。那兒是人工陽光無法照射之地，陰濕的霧氣總是纏繞樓去人空的大廈，連溫度也比城市中心低上若干度，四處都是灰諧，與真理田園*一樣，帶領純潔的靈感通往幸福之所愛麗舍樂園*，讓罪孽深重的靈魂墜入地獄。貪食者一般都不會接近死地，他們身上沾滿無辜的鮮血成為被咀咒的生命，每天受低吟的咒罵所折磨，還不時看到肢離破碎的虛影散落在房間的角落，在夜間纏上大床，與他們同眠。被咀咒的生命害怕纏繞死地的濃霧，濃霧裡彷彿能看見亡靈的身影等待著他們，隨時用利爪與利牙撕裂他們的身軀。但一切都是內心的罪疚感作祟，什麼鬼怪與亡靈根本就不存在，那些幻影早已隨著恐懼與他們相依而存。

 

　　無人踏足的死地成為絕佳的匿藏地區，沒有人知道他們的存在，他們將成為都市傳說，成為耳口相傳中黑夜的亡靈。貨倉雖略為簡陋，只有簡單的家居，還有一點兒的糧食儲備，但尚算一個良好的棲身之所。Jason好奇地盯著牆上的地圖，那是一張Newheaven的地圖，上面佈滿各種的紅點，各種顏色的線穿橫交錯，圍繞著城市的中央。

 

　　「那是兩年內『幸運兒』消失的地點。」Damian注意到兄長的視線後，走到對方的背後跟對方解釋：「那些線是我們連起來的，結果發現都是避過市中心的位置。」

 

　　「……你們有到市中心看看？我是指那棟市內最高的大廈。」Jason下意識摸了一下下巴，想起那棵高得基乎貼上人工天幕的大廈。他從踏足這片腐壞的土地被那摩天大廈吸引，直覺告訴他能從那兒找到一切所需。

 

　　「我跟Grayson嘗試潛入，但那兒的保安比我們想像中嚴密。我們的『玩具』不多，兩個人比較吃力。」Damian想起之前的差點掉命的潛入行動。在大災難之後，他們失去了大部份的『玩具』，特別是高科技的那些，只剩下比較基本的蝙蝠槍、蝙蝠標，要潛入那所擁有高科技保安系統的大廈近乎是不可能的任務。但他們是蝙蝠崽，他們總能完成不可能的任務。他們用手碗上的微型電腦黑進那個嚴密的系統，得到大廈的結構圖，他們翻找了好幾次也無法找到目標－－「大廈控制室」，但還是從一處通風口潛進去了。

 

　　他們擠在窄小的通風管道，用力地扭動身體緩慢地往目標房間前進，Damian開始懷念他曾經那小小的身軀，最少能方便進出窄小的通道，不會出現卡死在裡頭的危機。他們在裡頭苦苦掙扎了一段時間終於看到從氣窗微弱地透進來的光，死灰復燃的激動在內心蔓延，他們拆開那扇氣窗，滑進底下的房間。

 

　　Dick抬起頭的瞬間就被怔著了，良久出艱難地發出一聲：「……幹。」在純白的房間裡等待著他們的是炮塔*大軍，用作瞄準的紅外線都照滿他們的身體，只要有丁點的動靜，他們的身體就會變得跟蜂巢一樣，沒有一處是完整的，血液和肉塊即會灑滿整個房間，滿地盛開著血肉之花。

 

　　「Run!」Damian立馬不顧一切踹開身後的門，拔足狂奔。就在他們跑離房間的一下，火光不停在房間裡閃爍，那些小型的炮塔追趕著他們，跟在他們的身後密集地掃射，直到他們衝破落地玻璃，撲往空中才停止。那些炮塔墜落到地上，連續不斷地發出爆炸聲，彷似向裡面的統治者發出警告－－「愚民開始反抗了。」

 

　　Jason亳不猶豫地脫口而出：「算我一個。」那座大廈到底隱藏著什麼要讓那些統治者設下密不透風的防禦，那兒說不定就是所有謎團的答案，也許能夠知道計劃的意義……說不定能從記錄中找到那個名字。

 

　　為什麼要來Blüdheaven？Jason也摸不清頭腦，他記得還在Robin的時候跟自己提起Roy Harper這個人，印象中他們是非常要好的朋友，也許對方曾經到訪這塊敗壞的土地，留下微小的記號便離去了。他跟自己一樣都是不受地獄歡迎，即使再惡劣的環境也能掙扎求存，他們的人生就是靠著掙扎走過的。他從毒癮的陰影下重新活過來，他從死亡與憤怒的陰影下活著，在這廣大無際的世界裡遇上，成為同伴並肩而行。

 

　　那位橘髮男人對Jason而言是不可缺少的存在，他們之間的關係是他的一切，兩個缺失的靈魂在黑暗互相扶持，等待晨曦出現的一刻。他們在黑暗中互相拯救對方，成為自己的一部份。雖然那男人總是說著無趣的笑話，遊戲人生的外殼下的心思熟慮總是替他驅散內心的緊張與陰霾，他們就是如此熟悉對方，用笨拙的方式去愛著對方。

 

　　Jason還記得自己失去所有記憶的事，當然那男人難得認真起來，即使面對死亡也要喚醒那些被捨棄的記憶。如今是償還的時候，他不喜歡欠別人人情。不管生死，他都要把對方找回來。

 

　　「你們趕快去休息吧，我們還要夜巡。」Dick拍了弟弟們的肩膀，催趕了他們一下，便回房間休息去了。

 

　　「……。」Jason看著他們的背影，直到房門被關上才移過視線。他直接放鬆地躺進皮質沙發上，讓自己的身體陷進鬆軟的海棉裡。他再次摸出口袋裡的通訊器，凝視著那漆黑的螢幕，猶豫著應否發點什麼讓對方知道，最終還是收到口袋裡。他決定結束潛入行動後才和小紅鳥聯繫，順道藉此從對方口中套出一些風聲。

 

　　他翻了一下身子，把頭窩在手臂裡，像嬰兒一樣捲縮著身體。睡眠對他來說可有可無，機械的身體不會感到疲憊，也不需要呼吸與進食，唯一的疲憊是沿自他對自身的嫌棄，非人的他到底是一個怎樣的存在？失去肉身的他還擁有靈魂嗎？還是說只是一個名為「Jason Todd」的程式，作著生前應該會作的事。失去作為人類的基本需度但卻有著複雜的思考與感情，嚴重缺失的靈魂能到達天堂嗎？頭腦開始發熱，傳出隨時要炸裂的感覺，他趕緊合上眼，讓大腦進入休眠。既非「幸運兒」又不屬於「異變者」，這樣的自己到底是什麼？

 

　　無法深眠的男人在模糊的意識裡隱約聽到愈來愈接近的腳步聲，他猛然睜開眼睛，本能地掏出手槍指向來人的眉心。只見Dick舉起雙手，露出尷尬的笑容：「Littlewing，是我。」Jason緩緩放下手槍，緊張的氣氛一下子消散。

 

　　「來和我喝一杯？」Dick拿起放在地上的啤酒，一臉期待的望著弟弟。

 

　　「……我戒了。」Jason盯著熟悉的啤酒瓶，咬了一下下唇，隨意撒了一個謊推搪了兄長的邀請。

 

　　「這還真是讓人驚訝……」但他似乎還沒有放棄，拿起啤酒，無視弟弟的抗議，強行擠到沙發：「趁Damian還沒醒來，你最好給我坦白。」原本輕鬆的氣氛一下子緊張得凝固起來，他盯著Jason的臉，不讓對方有退卻的空間，帶著威嚴的氣場強迫弟弟吐出真相。

 

　　「……。」Jason垂下頭，陷入沉默，似乎還在掙扎著，但最後他緩緩道出真相：「事實上，我是被小紅鳥救起來。我醒來就已經在New Gotham那兒了，我醒來沒多久就從那兒來找你們了。」

 

　　「那你不受影響嗎？」

 

　　「該我問你了，你跟那小鬼到底發生什麼事了？」Jason立馬轉移話題，不讓對方深究下去。

 

　　Dick無奈又帶點悔疚地嘆了一口氣：「這是一個意外。」

 

　　正當他享受完清晨的陽光，換上一件寬身的T恤準備洗刷自己時，他看見一個年幼的身影坐在客廳的沙發上，還帶著一點不耐煩的表情，繞著二郎腿朝他喊：「你也太晚起床了Grayson，我從早上六時坐到現在。」那是他最年幼的弟弟，也是現任的Robin－－Damian Wayne，對方稀有穿著一套休閒的運動服出現在安全屋內。Damian多數都是趁夜巡後順道偷來安全屋，他甚少以這樣的姿態出現在屋內。

 

　　「你怎麼在這兒？難道……離家出走嗎？」Dick把浴巾搭在肩上，一手拿著牙刷和水杯。

 

　　「父親叫我來的！」Damian抓起沙發上的長褲朝兄長臉上扔去，並露出嫌棄的表情：「還有穿上褲子！你的內褲簡直噁心死了！真不敢想像Todd那傢伙的安全屋比你的還要乾淨得多了，還有我餓了。」

 

　　褲子準確無誤地打中Dick的臉頰，跌到地上。男人彎下腰把褲子撿起來：「我才剛睡醒……嘛，我們一會到街外找吃吧，我昨夜好像把家裡能吃的都吃掉了。」然後把牙刷塞進嘴裡，往浴室裡走。

 

　　待Dick完成整理儀表後，他們來到小區的一間小餐館，Damian顯然是餓瘋了，他點了近乎他食量兩倍的食物，而且有一半以上都是甜點，像前輩子沒吃過甜點一樣，看來他在莊園裡忍來了很久，那位老管家可不會隨意讓小孩子吃上大量的甜食。Dick看著Damian狼吞虎嚥的樣子忍不住笑了起來，對方的食相跟同齡小孩沒分別，他遞了一張面巾，笑瞇瞇地道：「你的嘴角都是奶油，擦一下吧。」

 

　　「嘖。」Damian接過面巾，隨意地往嘴角擦了幾下被丟到一旁，繼續他的甜點大餐。

 

　　「說起來……Bruce怎麼要你來了？」Dick喝了幾口咖啡，一臉不解地望著弟弟。

 

　　「我不知道，父親讓我來，我就來了。」他依舊專注眼前的蛋糕，不停地用叉子往嘴裡送，塞滿整個嘴巴，食相看起來有點像小時候的Jason。

 

　　「……。」Dick無趣地打量在窗外，暖和的陽光、豐富的早餐以及難得休閒的時光，今天真是一個不錯的日子。外頭的市民如常地趕著上班，學生背著書包歡快地在行人路上追逐，他的同僚還靠著警車一邊吃著甜甜圈一邊喝著黑咖啡，麻雀吱吱喳喳地在空中飛翔，又是平平無奇的一個早上。

 

　　如此平和與寧靜的時光被貫徹城市的鳴笛聲破壞，眾人都停下來茫然若失地望著天空，鳥兒被鳴笛聲嚇得飛到遠方，先是陷入寂靜，然後混亂便從靜默中爆發。原本呆若木雞的表情突然轉為驚慌，漫無目的拔足狂奔。Dick從椅上站起來，Damian也停下手中的叉子。「快逃！核彈來了！」一名陌生的男子打開餐館的大門往裡頭一喊，食客們趕忙丟下手中的餐具，往外逃命。

 

　　「Damian你快跑到裡頭，我一會去找你。」Dick從口袋裡拿出警勳扣在身上，帶著年幼的弟弟往最近的地鐵站跑去，然後在入口處與Damian分別。

 

　　「等等，那你呢？」Damian抓著兄長的手臂，看來不願意自己一個逃命去。

 

　　「我要理行警察的職責，你現在給我到裡頭去。」Dick露出認真的表情，強硬地驅趕著Damian，但對方不為所動，一直站在他身邊。

 

　　「誰來幫幫我？！」直到一把年幼的呼喊聲打斷了男人的指揮工作，他看到有位女生跌跌撞撞地奮力往地鐵站跑來，看來是在混亂間扭傷了腳裸。

 

　　「我去把她帶來，你繼續指揮。」Damian拋下這句話便穿過驚慌的人群，往外頭跑去。

 

　　「等等！Damian！」正當Dick伸出手想要抓住對方時，大量的人流湧入地鐵站，把他擠到裡頭去。男人依舊向著男孩的背影伸手臂，想要抓著他的身影。他從指間看到火光從天而降，白光捲著灰塵穿過整座城市，那些火光的衝擊讓地鐵入口不支倒塌，水泥巨塊堵塞了出口，阻擋了火光，保護了站內的市民。

 

　　「Damian！」在水泥塊擋去最後一絲光線時，男人奮力喊出男孩的名字，但對方再沒有回來的機會。

 

　　「……。」Jason沉默地拍了拍對方的肩膀，努力擠出安慰的說話：「那不是你的錯。」

 

　　「……謝謝你。」

 

*真理平原：過了阿刻戎河河後的廣闊的灰色平原

*愛麗舍樂園：希臘神話中的天堂。

*炮塔：《Portal》遊戲中的一個武器


	9. Afterburn 08

　男人大口灌下啤酒，濕潤了他那乾燥的喉嚨，幾滴啤酒沿著嘴角流下，打濕他的上面。他用手背擦掉殘留嘴角上的啤酒，因著酒醉說出內心的擔憂：「說起來，你在New Gotham那兒有看到Bruce嗎？」

 

　　「沒有，像之前一樣。」Jason指的是那次蝙蝠俠死後，他們為了那個黑暗騎士的名號鬥得你死我活，然而他沒有握上兄長的手，墜進那自我毀滅的深谷裡，讓仇恨埋葬了他。他多希望能忘掉這糟糕的記憶，但它像刺青一樣，在清洗過後依然會留有淡淡的痕跡，永遠跟隨他一輩子。

 

　　「Tim有說什麼嗎？」過於震驚的訊息一下子讓Dick從微醉裡立即醒過來，他一臉不可置信地盯著Jason。

 

　　「他有很多事都不說。」他垂著眼，扭過頭，呢喃自言地道：「小紅鳥把我們蒙在鼓裡……。」

 

　　「……。」男人納悶地給自己灌上幾口啤酒，各種猜忌一下子填補空白的腦袋，最後回到兩年前的起點，未知的恐懼感從內心深處爆發。他雖然受到神的祝福，免受幅射的侵蝕，但未知的時代還是毫不留情地奪去他的信任感，陷入漆黑的恐懼之中。Dick緩了好一會，在內心的掙扎之下艱辛地道：「你和Tim到底是什麼時候變得如此陌生。」

 

　　「你在說什麼瞎話？！」Jason下意識地從沙發跳起來，向著兄長怒吼，想藉此蓋過內心的罪疚感。他暫時還不能讓他們知道自己的事，特別是他內心對於自身的掙扎。在強悍的形象之下，隱藏著細膩的內心，不讓他們陷入自己的痛苦中是他表現溫柔的方法，他就是如此不善辭令：「你是指我不再值得信用嗎Dickie bird！」鋒利地刺傷所愛之人同時讓自己陷入無盡的罪疚。

 

　　「不，我是指……」

 

　　「不管是你還是替代品，我們都會查出。」一把低沉的男聲粗暴地打斷了男人的解釋，只見Damian靠在門樑，雙手抱臂，一臉不悄地望了沙發上的人造男人：「別想把我們當傻子耍。」

 

　　「Damian。」

 

　　「小鬼。」

 

　　「你們太吵了，我一早就醒來，只是一直聽著你們在說什麼。」無視兄長們的反應，自顧自地走到沙發旁，一臉居高臨下的樣子盯著Jason，眼神中會散發微微的不耐煩：「我的耐性有限，待行動完結後，你必須一字不漏地交代你的事。否則，我們不會冒風險跟你潛進去。」

 

　　Jason盯著Damian，咬咬牙道：「Deal.」當他面對Dick多番的追問，他就知道難以隱瞞下去，但沒料到這天的來臨比預期中還要早。

 

　　「……那我們今晚就出發吧。」氣氛愈來愈緊張，Dick趕緊在他們打起來之前說點什麼。

 

　　「Grayson你該不會想用之前的方法進去吧？」

 

　　「不……」

 

　　「事實上我已經有計劃了。」這次換Jason打斷Dick的說話，他站起來走到窗邊，看著遠處人工陽光所到到達之地，這座墜落之城的根源：「現在就開始準備工作，Dickie bird帶我到那座大廈那兒，我要去『借』點東西。」他露出意味深長的笑意，似乎一切都在掌握之中的樣子。

 

　　Jason並沒有向他們解釋自己的計劃，只是簡地單要他們聽從自己的指令。他伸手蓋過眼睛，擋著過於耀眼的人工陽光，無趣地踢了踢堅硬的行人路，靠在建築物的外牆上靜靜等待目標出現。Jason靜靜地盯著手中的口香糖，然後塞到嘴裡去。他給自己買了一塊口香糖，粉紅色的那種，小時候常常吃的。他不知道自己為啥心血來潮的想給自己來一塊，也許是想念小時候那種甜膩的味道吧。在冰冷的口腔裡，那香口糖嚼起來像一塊難以咀嚼的橡膠，得比平常人多花一點勁才能反覆咀嚼，他閉上眼睛，回憶起那種劣質的香甜，與嘴裡的口香糖融合在一起，欺騙自己回復味覺一樣，那些香甜是來自嘴裡的。他多嚼幾下便再次回到現實，口中的香甜變回無味的橡膠，但還是讓他從失落的內心中找回人類的感覺。在費力咀嚼與回憶的過程中，他找回活著的感覺。

 

　　他繼續凝視著那座高祟入雲般的摩天大廈，心量默默計算著時間。人工陽光慢慢減弱，人工天幕上那清澈的蔚藍色慢慢染上晚霞的紫紅，市內的人機械地過著地面上的生活，失去思考地盲目相信敗絮的統治，可能是知道自己的渺小無能，也可能是懼怕統治背後的黑暗。他們為求生存，選擇捨棄內心最後一絲的人性，甘願為那群獸性的統治者助紂為虐。天幕轉變為淡淡的紫藍色，大廈的自動門終於開啟，裡頭的公職人員緩緩地四散。Jason拍了拍身上的灰塵，揚起嘴角，他的「大魚」要上釣了。

 

　　Jason雙手插袋，裝作一般市民似的，往大廈走去，他盯上抱著好幾疊的文件、戴著眼睛的金髮小子。眼見「大魚」只是離自己只有咫尺之遠，他趕忙追上去，用力地撞倒對方，裝作是一場繁忙時間裡的一場平平無奇的小意外。那倒楣的小伙子一面吃痛地跌坐在地上，他一邊輕揉著刺痛的腰一邊在地上摸索著掉落在地上的眼鏡。Jason立馬撿起眼鏡，把散落到地上的文件疊好，裝作歉疚的樣子扶起對方，把文件塞到對方手上，再給小伙子戴上眼睛，整個過程安靜和迅速，沒有人會懷疑這小小的意外。

 

　　在那小子惡狠狠的目光下，Jason拐進一個後巷裡，按下耳邊的通訊號：「我已經弄到手了，就麻煩你們解決他了。」他從夾克外套裡拿出「戰利品」，那是他在剛才的小意外裡拿回來的。這都歸咎於在犯罪小巷裡的童年，Jason從那個小巷裡學會一切生存的技能，讓他有能力把生活必需品弄到手，雖然那些貧窮撩倒的生活消失於一夜之間，但他沒有忘記那些生存的本能。男人對著手上的職員證露出得瑟的笑意，那是他在剛才的混亂中從那小伙子的身上偷過來的，現在就差他們把對方給解決，一切都成了。

 

　　「我們把那人給砸暈藏起來了，你拿到什麼。」Dick從空中躍到小巷裡，走到Jason身旁。

 

　　「……。」Jason懶得解釋，直接亮出手中的職員證。

 

　　「你的計劃是什麼。」Damian從小巷深處走出來，盯著對方手上的職員證。

 

　　「從大門裡進去。」

 

　　「你嗎？」

 

　　「難道是你們嗎？」Jason不禁從Damian來了一個白眼，繼續道：「裡頭估計都認得你們的臉，就是沒見過我的。」

 

　　「要是你在裡頭被抓了那怎麼辦？我們有可能救不了你。」Dick擔憂地望著Jason，深怕對方又要不顧命子行動，他可不想重演那個貨倉的悲劇。

 

　　「放心我死不了的，你們在外頭給我破解保安系統就好了。」

 

　　「Todd.」Damian把手中的USB記憶體往男人身上扔，只見對方疑惑地盯著USB記憶體，他便補充地道：「裡頭是病毒，插進主機裡它會自動下載所有資料，然後你趕緊出來就好。」

 

　　「行行行，我去了。」Jason不耐煩地揮揮手，轉身望起城市的心臟，他將會在從那光鮮的表面揭露那些不為人知的醜惡。他裝作神態自如的樣子走到大廈的自動門前，門緩緩地躺開，他打量一下門外，藉著保安離開大堂時溜進去。

 

　　裡頭以純白色為主，牆身與所有傢俱都是純白的，表面看起來非常光滑，讓人有種身在天堂的幻覺。Jason嫌棄地看了一眼大堂，就算用上一切純淨的色彩也無法遮蔽他們那獸性的欲望，為求己利不惜犧牲一切，把靈魂賣給路西法*，用天堂的假象掩蓋著惡魔的巢穴。他走進升降機裡，想起那張大廈結構圖，圖上除了各層的走火通道和通風口後外什麼都沒有，這讓他無從所適。男人疑惑地看著樓層按鈕，手指久久也無法按下正確的樓層，他多希望耳邊的通訊器會傳來好消息。

 

　　正當他擔心會否讓那群惡魔識破自己時，按鈕地下的讀卡器奪去了男人的視線，他看了手中的職員證，憑著直覺插進去。「歡迎回來，博士。」升降機突然傳出沒有起伏的女聲，這讓陷入困惑中的Jason嚇了一跳，他以為自己被發現。沒等男人作出反應，那人工的女聲繼續道：「現在將會帶領你去到所屬的工作室樓層，請稍候。」

 

　　Jason鬆了一口氣，挨著後方的機身，看著顯示屏一直跳動的數字，幸運的話他能快速地逃離這鬼地方。數字不停下跌，這讓他不禁重新緊繃自己的身體，這難道是陷阱？他開始不安，那顯示屏的跳動沒有停止，升降機一直下沉，他嘗試按下其他樓層，但沒有任何反應。男人開始摸索著身上的口袋－－兩把手槍、一把軍刀、一盒子彈，他希望這少量的裝備足以突破那些陰險的陷阱。

 

　　「博士，你的樓層已經到達。」在機門敞開的瞬間，男人本能地拔出腰間的手槍指著前方，小心翼翼地離開升降機。他按下耳邊的通訊號，裡頭傳來一陣陣訊息不良的刺耳聲，看來他來到一個無法接收無線電波的樓層。Jason垂下手，警覺地打量著實驗室。

 

　　這是一間非常整潔的實驗室，桌上放了一排試管，裡頭似乎是一些化學藥劑，旁邊是一份印有機密的文件。Jason拿起文件，隨意地翻閱了一下，除了第一頁的小簡介外，裡頭的化學工式看起來就像一堆符號，他完全不知道裡頭在說什麼。他一直翻閱，然後停下來。『在Gotham遺址上發現一位異變者能迅速回復，一切損傷均能治癒。目前研究能否複製其能力於其他實驗體身上……』另一位異變者？看來這敗壞的政府一直知道「異變者」的存在，只是他們沒有對外公開，想從他們身上取得各種的能力。男人二話不說把文件折下來收進夾克裡頭，他想要找出那位「異變者」的身份。

 

　　Jason在實驗室裡繼續翻找，想要翻出更多的情報，但無一不是普通的化學用具，這讓他有點沮喪，他本來打算秘密地搜集情報，看來也就只能到此為止了。男人從口袋裡翻出那支小小的USB記憶體插進電腦裡，讓裡頭的病毒在大廈裡散播，原本待機的電腦屏幕亮了起來，顯示出「正在備份」的字眼。螢幕走馬燈式地打開各種的機密文件，看來Damian給的電腦病毒已經侵占了整座大廈的系統，把政府的機密文件通通都下載到記憶體裡。

 

　　「Todd你太慢了。」耳邊的通訊器傳來Damian的聲音，看來是因為在地底的關係，接收不算良好，那些雜訊的聲音讓人頭昏腦漲。

 

　　「但我成功了，我在哪？」

 

　　「位置地底的十九層，雖然我關掉訊號屏蔽系統，但還是有點接收不良。」

 

　　「資料快下好了，我一會就上來。」Jason瞄了一眼螢幕，大約還有兩成就完成下載了。在等候期間，他重新給自己裝備一下，以防有突發事件發生。

 

　　就在資料下載進度達九成時，實驗室被紅光覆蓋，警報聲貫通了整座大樓。Jason暗叫不妙，立馬拔掉記憶體，螢幕上顯示的機密文件讓他非常震驚，但沒有多餘的時間讓他細心閱讀。男人按下通訊器，焦躁地怒吼：「幹！這是什麼回事？！」

 

　　「冷靜點Little wing，我能在他們取回控制權之前把你帶出來，跟著我的指示就好了……你現在往右邊的門口走。」

 

　　Jason按下開關，從實驗室跑到通道裡，四處都是令人暈眩的紅光，有如身在地獄一樣讓人難受：「我出來。」

 

　　「很好，現在往左跑到盡頭，然後再往右看就會看到升降機。」

 

　　Jason按照Dick的指示跑，突如其來的殺氣讓他往旁邊一閃，一支箭狠狠插穿了掌心，被貫穿的痛感透過電線傳到他的腦裡：「啊－－！」那種痛楚讓他痛苦難耐，最終忍不住喊了出來。

 

　　「Little wing！快點！他們開始反追蹤我們了！」正當Jason想要追過去的時候，通訊器傳來焦慮的聲線讓他被迫放棄追蹤，他馬上跌跌撞撞地跑入升降機，然後跌坐在裡頭。

 

　　升降機不停往上攀升，把男人帶回地面去。Jason咬緊牙關，把箭從掌心中拔出來，然後他震驚得說不出話來，那個獨特的箭頭勾起他一切的回憶，那是由Roy Harper親自產造的箭，所以剛剛想要殺死自己的人是他？那位橘髮的男人還沒死？盼望、憤怒、困惑一下子在Jason的內心裡爆發，他想立即知道真相，他現在就要知道。男人馬上站起來，在升降機裡大喊：「放我下去！」可惜它不為所動，把他帶到地面。

 

　　「Dickie bird把我放回去！」Jason沒有離開，他想要去尋找在地底裡的那位弓箭手，他要去找Roy。

 

　　「Jason你瘋了嗎！他們要封鎖大樓，現在出來！」

 

　　「Grayson我現在帶他出來。」Damian從機底的通風口上跳到Jason的身後，把他的雙手反手後扣，一手掐住後頸並微微舉起不讓對方的雙腳觸碰地面，趕在鐵閘封鎖入口之前衝到室外，直至跌落到行人路上才停下。他按下通訊器：「……我們在外頭了。」然後強行把陷入失控兄長拖進後巷裡。

 

　　「小鬼你這是在幹什麼？！」Jason憤怒地扯起Damian，一拳揍到對方那硬朗的臉上：「你什麼都不知道！」

 

　　「Jason停手！你這是在幹什麼？！」Dick從大樓外圍強行分開準備要開打的弟弟們，他可不想暴露他們的行蹤。

 

　　「你們想知道我的事嗎？看吧！看啊！」Jason顯然還是非常激動，他向他們露出掌心的傷口。傷口外露的鋼鐵和閃爍著微弱火花的電線，Dick和Damian沉默地看著他，似乎說不出任何可以安撫男人的說話。

 

　　Jason喘了幾口氣，望著虛假的天空，咬牙切齒地道：「我早就死了。」


	10. Afterburn 09

　　「榮譽頌讚歸於我們的救世主、榮譽頌讚……」地底深處傳來鬼異的呢喃，那些虛無飄渺的低聲如咒語一般，迷惑無知與愚昧的民眾，引導他們走往陰間，用鮮血祭祀他們所信奉的「明亮之星」*。那些泛著綠光的冷艷燐火燃燒著，飄逸不定，映照在信徒的瞳孔，莎樂美*在他們眼中跳著七層紗之舞，好讓他們為他貢獻一切。六神無主的異教徒仰望高台，高舉雙手，向救世主顯示內心那濃烈的熱忱，渴求恩典降臨到他們身上。

 

　　「高舉他的寶座在神眾星之上！*」救世主沒有出現，他們拼死地吶喊著，用盡一切言語奉承他。吶喊聲響遍整個地底深處，聲勢浩大，用生命去召喚他們的救贖。莎樂美繼續賣力地跳舞，呢喃的低語在腦內迴響，盛大的宴會在永恆的黑暗裡舉行著，向迷途的羔羊敞開地獄的大門。

 

　　月光照著沙土，少年往遠處眺望直至那些飛揚的塵土消失在地平線上，嘯嘯風聲蓋過引擎的低吼。他依然繃著臉，不讓任何感情流露，拼命抑制內心欲要爆發的波動，但背後的翅膀垂落到地上，讓少年的身影看起來是如此的失落與孤獨。他知道這天將會來臨，任何的枷鎖也無法束縛那男人，對方將會投向自由的懷抱，走向更廣闊的世界，不留下任何足跡。那短短的幾星期將會成為少年一生中最珍貴的寶物，他會細心地擦拭它，把它藏在記憶的宮殿，直到某年某日再次吹掉面上的灰塵。

 

　　輕風撫著他的臉，在他耳邊吟唱古老的歌謠，像等待孩子歸家的母親般，吹起他的披風，撫著他的臉頰，喚著少年回去所屬的地下之城。少年依舊不為所動，內心向著遙遠的彼方吶喊，他念念不忘那個壯碩的背影，拒絕接受現實似地佇立於原地。引擎的低吼再次在耳邊迴響，那是幻覺嗎？少年內心的盼望得到上天的回應？不，那不是。那不是少年所等待的盼望，那是惡魔的嘶吼聲，帶著冷酷的撕裂，劃破寧靜的長空。

 

　　他把翅膀小心翼翼地收在披風之下，隨著怒吼聲的引領，來到一座廢置的大廈裡。一張木板堆砌的椅子被放在石堆上，搖搖欲墜，下一刻便會散落到地上似的。熊熊烈炎在汽油罐裡猛力地燃燒，露出奸姣的微笑向著途人招手，招呼他們來到這座陰險的寶殿裡。跫然聲穿透整個廢墟，混雜著凌散的低聲竊語，Tim馬上匿藏柱石之後，稍稍地窺探著一切。一群嚇人的幸存者走進大廈裡，他們有著奇怪的肢體，有些多出了幾雙手、有些失去了下身、有些倒立而行，緩緩地來到寶座前，靜靜等待。

 

　　「你果然來了。」藏身於黑暗中的主人終於打破沉默，他從黑暗中現身，拖著身子坐在寶座上。左身捨棄了人類的肉體，拋棄內心所有美好的人性，換上滿是崎形肉塊的巨大軀體，那看起來像岩石般堅硬與粗糙，碎石般的牙齒被鑲嵌在岩石裡，永遠貪婪地裂嘴而笑；右身是正常人的肉身，若有所思地凝視著眾人。Tim認得這位半人半怪，那是墮落的光明騎士，Twoface。

 

　　「我只是來看看你想搞什麼主意。」怪物們識趣地讓中一條道路，另一隻岩石怪物從裡頭緩緩走出來，他的皮膚看起來跟Two Face沒什麼分別，褐紅色的，非常粗糙，表面還多了點小尖刺，臉上的防毒面具也無法掩飾他那醜陋的容貌，面具上的小管子透出微弱的紅光，似乎是他的力量來源。他一臉不悄地鄙視著台上的怪物，洗耳恭聽對方的偉論。

 

　　「我能搞出什麼？Bane。」感到對方散發出來的鄙夷後，他笑著擺擺手，不溫不忟的樣子回應。

 

　　「別裝傻了，Two Face」

 

　　「你還真的像狗一樣為救世主賣命啊……瞧瞧你，怎麼一臉沒有『他』就活不下去的樣子？那只是一顆頭顱而已。」對方的堅持撕破他那忠誠的假象，把那污衊、噁心的野心暴露於空氣之中。Two face看來已經不想和對方耗下去，狡猾地說著刻薄的說話：「啊…我想起了，沒了『他』，你連瘦弱的小伙子都打不下。」爪牙抓舞地揭開怪物的秘密。

 

　　「……。」

 

　　「啊啊……那叫什麼來著？啊……我想起來了，『鍶-17』對吧？」看著怪物因羞怒而通紅的眼睛，TwoFace得瑟地笑了，然後左手翻過椅後，揪起一個大箱子往台下摔，紅色的小沙碎從破裂中溢出，散發出地獄烈焰似的紅光：「來嗎？」

 

　　「算我一個。」Bane露出內心饑渴而久的貪婪，如收取三十個銀幣的猶大，他將要出賣他的救世主。

 

　　「歡迎加入，這當作是見面禮。」他輕拍雙手，為他們的叛變拉開序幕。

 

　　Tim在柱石之後見證瑪門*的宴會，他們的對話勾起他兩年內秘密調查的記憶，那些人體實驗的調查。最初那些情報幾乎是密不透風，從有限的資訊裡只知道那是統治者為了從上帝手中奪回地面的計劃，後來沉在水底深處的沙塵漸漸浮水面，似有若無地訴說著底下的寶物。那個未知的寶物在腦中逐漸成形，以甘美、珍貴的外表，操縱著滅絕人性的計劃的在黑暗中繼續迷惑眾人，讓統計者與怪物都甘願跪拜著。少年輕輕揭開那些寶物的面紗，那只是以為求世界的利益為名的一場自私自利的實驗罷了。

 

　　Tim躡手躡腳地離開因積聚過多的罪惡而發臭的大廈，他現在趕著回去New Gotham，只要再多一點線索，他就能理清整件事的來龍去脈。少年從黑暗的隧道裡張開那寬大的翅膀，朝著地下之城高速前進，按耐著內心的雀躍往城市飛翔，他將會在眾人面前揭露一切，世界將真正地迎來安寧。

 

　　他趁著深夜、四處無光的時候飛回暫時的居所裡去，幾根雪白的羽毛掉落在陽台上，他解下披風隨意地丟在地上。Tim馬上坐在書桌前開啟電腦，雖然電腦比不上以前的在莊園裡的先進，但在就現在的環境而言，那已經算是最好的了。手指在鍵盤上飛舞，把兩年內所得的情報都翻出來，他蹲坐在坐上，輕咬右手姆指，反覆地咬文嚼字，想從裡頭翻遺留的蛛絲馬跡。他維持這樣的姿態好一段時間，結果沒有任何新的發現，他把手探進抽屜裡的暗格，從裡頭抽中一張暗黃的卡片。少年盯著紙上快要被磨脫的文字，咬緊下唇，手指又在鍵盤上敲打起來。

 

　　如非必要他不會想進入那個影子世界裡，那是一個無惡不作的世界，一個充滿病毒與黑客的大海－－「暗網*」，在那兒可以盡見人性最醜惡的一面，它理認隨著燃燒大地的火光消逝，但它比任何一個城市還要早的重新構建起來。大災難過後，大部份的資源都被政府作為重建之用，只有小部份能在民間流通，在供不應求的情況下，它再次活過來了。暗網成為核災難後最大一個的虛擬黑市市場，在裡面可以輕易得到各種的物品，食物、原材料、藥物、武器，甚至活人也可以從哪兒得到。Tim在救活Jason期間曾經多次訪問那些網站，從裡頭購入各種各樣的材料；進入各種的情報網站，把禁忌的技術弄到手，然後開始神作的事，在無機的軀體上重新賜予男人新的生命。

 

　　這次他深入比黑市網站更要陰暗的網站，那些存放各種國家機密的情報網，祟拜瑪門的政府官員會在哪兒出賣他的國土，與不同官員交換情報，撈上最大油水。Tim嚴謹地加密IP地址後，便往罪惡的汪洋深通進發，他在裡頭探索了一會，一個名為「先知系統」的檔案成功吸引他的目光，那是自他經常進出情報網站以來第一次見到的檔案，估計是最高度機密，只有總統和大臣才能閱覽的檔案。

 

　　Tim好奇地按進去，接下來的幾小時，他發現這個政府是多麼的愚昧，竟然瘋狂得想用大腦那無限的可能性去預測未來，而事實上他們真的成功製造了這個系統，還把一個罪犯的頭顱安在系統上。那個腦袋像預言師一樣，他所預言的都一一實現，傳遞著神明的決定，以至政府做任何決定時都會探訪這位先知，簡直就像神一樣操縱這個國家的一切，檔案的最後只記錄核戰的預言，沒有任何有關那個罪犯的資料，也沒有任何有關他的下落。他喝了一口香濃的咖啡，從快要爆炸的腦袋裡理清所有線索，也許先知系統沒有死並用新的身份掌控統治者，說不定「救世主」就是那個「先知系統」。

 

　　在確認一切之前，Tim決定要在這汪洋裡釣一條大魚，他在那些變態的、以殺人及自虐為樂的世界邪教網站討論區逛了一下，裡頭大多數的帖子都讓他感到噁心，無一不是詳細描述如何向神明獻祭，還要附上過程照片以顯對宗教的忠誠，最可笑的是還有些狂熱的信徒以他們為榮，他們一邊拍手叫好一邊用鮮血餵養內心深處的野獸。他在裡頭發了帖子，沒有任何內容，只在標題寫上『大災難後的救世主』，他希望從這些狂熱的變態手中得到一些有用的情報。

 

　　那個空白的帖子很快吸引一群瘋子瀏覽，大部份的留言都是一些調侃與嘲諷。

 

　　『你這是挑戰我們嗎？』

 

　　『你要說什麼啊？』

 

　　『救世主？』

 

　　『誰是管理員啊？這人不按版規發帖！』

 

　　『以神之名檢舉你:D』

 

　　『哇，我以為介紹帖？嘿，沒圖發什麼帖，回家喝奶去。』

 

　　然後一個只是寫滿代碼的回應引起Tim的好奇心，他知道那些編碼是什麼，那是C++*語言。看來回覆者想秘密地回應他，那應該就是他所等待著的大魚。解讀C++語言對少年來說不是什麼難事，幾分鐘後他得到一條這樣的訊息：『榮譽頌讚歸於我們的救世主！』

 

　　Tim馬上追蹤對方的IP位置，他想要親自從對方口中套出什麼，但進出暗網的無一不是厲害的電腦高手，這讓追蹤位置一事變得困難起來。但最終他還是把大魚的IP位置搞到手，那是New Gotham政府官員的住宅區，住宅的登記正正就是國防部大臣的副手，看來事情變得有趣起來。少年的嘴角微微上揚，看來迷團即將要解開了。

 

 

*明亮之星：路西法名字的意思。

*高舉他的寶座在神眾星之上：原句為《以賽亞書》第14章第12節至第15節中的「我要高舉我的寶座在神眾星以上」

*莎樂美：出自王爾德的戲劇《莎樂美》，劇中的希律王為了讓她演出了七層紗舞而滿足她任何要求。

*暗網：泛指一些不能由傳統搜尋器找到的網站。這些隱藏的網站須通過動態請求才可進入，或由特定的搜尋器(例如,TOR browser)才可以找到。

*C++：一種廣泛使用的電腦程式設計語言。它是一種通用程式設計語言，靜態資料類型檢查，支援多重編程範式


	11. Afterburn 10

　　「啊……太慢啦……。」低沉的撕吼聲在黑暗中呻吟，那嗓子聽起來非常乾燥，以致聲帶容易因頻率太高的震盪而擺工，跟收音機那些過於尖銳的聲音，到達臨界點便一下子崩塌下來，聽著聽著就變了廢墟裡靜靜地歌唱著跑調的樂曲的音樂盒。

 

　　「最近受到阻滯……所以……」一把焦急的男聲緊接追上，想要向著剛才的撕吼聲解釋，懇求捨免。當他準備繼續時卻欲言又止，嘴微微的顛抖，嚥下幾口唾手可得，胸口的低伏愈來愈激烈，冷汗沿著額頭滑落到臉頰。

 

　　「我現在就要！現在！」那沙啞的嗓子尖叫著，他那雙像蛇一樣邪惡的眼睛銳利地盯著眼前驚慌的身影，不慌不忙地露齒而笑：「噢不……我可以等。」

 

　　「……。」

 

　　「我決定了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！多抓點正常人回來，我要再欣賞一下他們那些笑面哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈－－！」刺耳的笑聲響徹整個黑暗，笑聲裡的瘋狂讓人汗毛直豎、毛骨悚然，沒有人想要從那驚慄的笑聲中揣摩魔鬼的想法，那個腦袋是禁地，一個佈滿野獸的漆黑荒野，人們只能沿著鐵絲網窺探那濃霧之下的荒野，但全都是徙勞無功。

 

　　腳步聲漸漸遠去，黑暗再次回歸寂靜。那魔鬼依然留在原地，插滿電線的腦袋被沉泡在綠色的液體裡，臉上的笑容一直沒消退。那雙邪惡的眼睛無趣地靠著微弱的光線打量著玻璃外的世界，在黑暗中看來跟躲在巷子裡暗暗發光的貓瞳一樣，瞪著身邊一切的事物。他多年內被養在這玻璃罐子裡，那些電線永無休止地繼續從那枯乾的腦袋揸取，硬生生地從腦中拔去任何的美夢與思考，跟被馬戲團馴養的動物沒什麼分別。他一直等待這天的到來，等待著全新的驅體，然後撲入那自由的黑夜中，讓冷清的晚上重拾應有的「熱鬧」－－他與愛人的追蹤遊戲。在此之前，惡魔會繼續耐心地等待，讓屬於瘋狂與犯罪的年代降臨於此。

 

　　「讓榮耀頌讚歸於我們的救世主……。」碎碎屑屑的呢喃隱約可聽，慢慢地溢出黑暗，悄悄地從城市中心往外擴散，病毒般侵蝕著，啃咬醉死夢生們的腦袋，黑暗的時代已經從地面來到地下。

 

　　電腦桌上的熱咖啡已經冷卻，房子的主人已經離開，微亮的光線從百葉窗穿透過來，打在電腦螢幕上，成為漆黑的房間裡唯一的光源，螢幕上的字眼依然清晰可見：『讓榮耀頌讚歸於我們的救世主！』下一刻便進入關機狀態，強行地抹掉，然後一切如常。

 

　　人造晨曦再次降臨到這座罪惡的城市，清道夫沉默地清掃著路上的灰塵，整個世界只剩下掃把擦地而過的聲音，沒有鳥兒清脆的叫聲，牢獄般的死靜。然而一道黑影快速地在巷子掠過，沿著那些歪歪斜斜的樓梯往上爬，來到空矌無人的天台。少年拉掉他的灰色兜帽，晨光輕輕地撫著他的臉頰，他摸索衛衣的口袋，掏出一個望遠鏡，跨過前方那排電錶箱子，開始他一整天的偵查工作。他從那望遠鏡中凝視單位內的動靜，窗簾布隱約映著主人的影子－－換上筆直、整潔的制服，對著鏡子打著領結，看樣子正準備上班工作。少年一直伏身凝視住宅的大門，等待著目標離開往政府大樓上班去，一切都在沉默中進行直至胃部突然傳來咕嚕咕嚕的抗議聲，他才驚覺自己已經沒有進食快十多小時了，他從衣袋裡摸出一個三明治，狼吞虎嚥地塞進嘴裡去，沒有多餘的心思去品嚐食物的味道。

 

　　目標余余地離開住宅，少年拍掉掌心的食物碎屑，便往後巷躍下，尾隨過去。他放輕腳步，放鬆神態，裝作是一般趕著上班的市民一樣，在水泥路上急急忙忙般走過。那個謹慎的身影離少年只有咫尺之遠，Tim的視線從沒離開那個背影，他們就這樣從南面的住宅區來到城市的心臟地帶，路面上的行人漸漸多起來，冷清的路面漸漸充滿各種的響安聲與混濁的灰煙，早餐店也傳出咖啡香與美妙香甜的小麥香。學生們睡眼惺忪地打著呵欠，等待著校巴迎接他們；女士們的高跟鞋輕敲著地面、男士們低頭緊盯手機，一切就跟地上的Gotham沒差。但一切在少年眼中是如此的面目可掙，他們生為自由，但卻淪落為被人圈養的家畜；那些見鬼的實驗、那些噁心的宣傳，沒有人願意作出抵抗，親手扼殺自己的良心。

 

　　『我們要接受現實，我們反抗不了的，能活下就很好了……。』所有人都知道一切都是統治者的錯，但眼前的情景跟以往的正常生活沒什麼大分別，結果他們甘於蒙起眼睛、掩住耳朵，親自把良心的火屑撲熜，自欺欺人地繼續接受管治。

 

　　目標進入政府大樓後，Tim繞進一間咖啡店，點了一份早餐，然後在落地玻璃前的高腳椅上坐下。窗外水楔不通，那些冷漠的臉孔匆匆而過，車輛無聲地噴著灰煙，跟溫暖、香味四溢的咖啡店是兩個不同的世界。少年雙手捧著馬克杯，那些溫熱溫柔地溫暖著他的手心，驅散晨間的寒氣，蓋上暖洋的色彩，再冰冷的臉孔看起來也是多麼的親切。那掌心的溫暖牽上少年的手，隨著由記憶組成的小路，指向那座昔日的城市，引領著歸家的道路，然後在一手之隔時狠狠把他扯回灰冷的現實，那座夜霧裡的城市再次遙不可及。少年瞥了一眼杯底，輕輕把杯放到桌上，深深地嘆了一口氣。他又無意地喝光了第五杯咖啡，睡意早就躲到腦袋的深處靜靜等待再之叫囂的時機。

 

　　Tim無趣地用手尖輕敲桌面，敲出記憶中那些陳舊的曲子。那首曲子是在一個平平無奇的晚上聽回來的，他來到大廈的天台，男人俯身在圍欄上，微風吹起他的髮碎，吹散那團愁緒的濃霧。少年扯下頭套，皺起眉頭，掐住鼻子，用手拍散那團煙霧，他不太喜歡香煙的那種刺鼻混濁的味道，那些愁緒總會透過那些煙霧把他嗆到，讓他難受得流出生理性的淚水。他輕手輕腳地來到男人身邊，與對方一同凝時著那些熣燦的燈光，享受著戰鬥過後的寧靜。

 

　　男人看著天空，往街道抖落煙上的灰燼，余余地吐出長長的白色煙霧，抿著嘴，斷斷續續地哼著記憶中的歌曲。一旁的少年把頭埋在臂彎裡，俯身於圍欄之上，聽著那些跑調的哼唱，任由那些樂調安撫疲勞的身心。Tim伸了一個懶腰，歪頭望著身邊的男人，對方重新從腰包裡抽出一根香煙塞進嘴裡，手中的打火機發出微弱的火光，一瞬即逝，終究沒法亮起小小的火苗。男人煩燥地搔亂他的頭髮，收起打火機，對著年輕的弟弟道：「嘿小紅鳥，有火不？」

 

　　「你知道我不會有的。」Tim皺起眉頭，伸手抽掉對方口中的香煙：「吸煙有害健康。」

 

　　「你怎麼變得跟Dickie bird一樣了？」Jason無趣地背靠著圍欄，一邊揉掐酸痛緊繃的肩膀一邊緩緩地道：「你怎麼來了？」他跟Tim每一個月都會定期相約在這座大廈上交換情報，然而他們已經有一個月以上沒有任何通訊，對方竟然不請自來令他感到有點意料之外。

 

　　「我只是隨便走走，順道休息一下。」Tim從他的萬能腰帶中摸出兩支能量棒，遞了其中一支給Jason，然後撕開包裝，慢慢地咀嚼起來。

 

　　「⋯⋯。」Jason難得地接過Tim的好意，他已經整晚沒有進食，胃部開始傳來陣陣的痛感。他用牙齒撕咬掉包裝，一口吞掉大半條的能量棒，香脆的果仁和巧克力外層暫時滿足他那飢餓漉漉的胃。

 

　　「我沒料過你還會哼點小樂曲。」Tim嘴角上揚，看著燈光璀璨的夜景，再咬了一口香脆的巧克力條。

 

　　「這有什麼好出奇的？」Jason用拇指指瓣輕輕擦過嘴角，用舌尖舔掉指尖上的巧克力。

 

　　「不，只是有點意外。」他望著他，凝視對方眼裡零碎的光。

 

　　男人墜下眼簾，扭過頭，讓深夜的冷風拍打乾橾的臉頰，把溢出的感情深深地藏進黑暗之中：「那是在小時候聽過的，沒什麼特別。」

 

　　「⋯⋯我挺喜歡這個旋律。」如此可笑的理由根本難以讓人信服，薄碎的紙削無法蓋過裡頭隱約的香甜，那些青澀的感情逐漸暴露於黑夜中。少年垂下頭，苦悶地嚼著嘴中的濃純，他只想能夠多呆著對方身邊。

 

　　「⋯⋯。」男人用余光瞥了少年的身影，然後看著昏沈的黑夜，似若又無地重新輕哼著陳舊的樂調。

 

　　「⋯⋯。」少年重新抬起頭，側耳傾聽那些跑調的哼唱，嘴角流露一絲絲的滿足。

 

　　他們就在天台上吹風直至晨曦劃破長空，天台上空空如也，只剩下幾片塑膠碎料安靜地躺在角落，彷似晚上的樂曲只是一場虛幻的夢境。

 

　　少年默默地凝視著街道，飄渺的意識早已在廣闊的天空裡飛翔，遺下沉重的軀體在人造樂園裡，手邊的咖啡不再溫熱，咖啡的香味依舊充斥著咖啡店。時間滴水般慢慢逝去，那些淡金的柔光劃過他最後一根睫毛，從那俊俏的臉孔上褪到天幕那兒，然後和天幕上的深藍搞混在一起，街燈重新亮起來，重現這座罪惡之城昔日的光輝。

 

　　Tim瞥了一眼牆上的時鐘，從口袋裡掏出幾張紙幣，輕輕地用馬克杯壓著。他重新整理一下衣著，確保自己看起來依然一絲不茍。那謹慎的男人一臉疲倦地提著公事包離開政府大樓，他那緊鎖的眉頭熱切地渴求著酒精。男人站在路邊，一臉煩燥地看著手錶，還不時在左顧右盼，尋找熟悉的身影似的。他抖著腳，接著焦急地踱步來回，還不時盯著手錶。最終他停下來，回復冷漠的神態，神態自如地往路上揚幾下手臂，登上一輛計程車余余而去，玻璃窗前的吧桌只剩下一杯涼掉的咖啡。


	12. Afterburn 11

不知道為什麼AO3吃了我的文，麻煩大家去 ： <http://marisaaka.lofter.com/post/276af5_772704f>


	13. Afterburn 12

　　幾個敏捷的身影在小巷裡穿梭，輕輕地揚起一陣風，那殘破的報章紙屑隨風在空中飛翔，飄落到污水潭中。在那場潛入行動之後，他們再次回到死地，隱身於濃霧之中，成為霧中的怨靈，逃避當權者的追捕。刺意的警號聲在城市裡迴響，探射燈整晚照亮人造天幕，警車的鳴笛聲由遠方傳到濃霧外圍，隱約在死地外圍陰雲不散地徘徊，耳邊不時響起混雜的腳步聲，腦中再次揚起那晚在後巷裡的記憶，女孩淒厲的尖叫聲貫穿街道，接著變成絕望的啜泣聲，手臂拼死地伸出囚車的鐵窗，想要抓緊遠方的自由。然而旁觀者冷漠地看著一切，沒有人願意握上女孩的手，拉著她到自由的懷抱裡去。他們在那天晚上拋棄人性，屈膝於極權之下，甘願成為被飼養的家畜，盲目地服從一切。那三位義警亦只能在後巷裡看著，在黑暗中憤恨自己的無力。那些回憶便本來稍為放鬆的神經再度繃緊起來，似乎在責備自己的無力，以至自己需躲在黑暗裡苟且偷生。

 

　　警車的車頭燈零碎地在死地外圍徘徊，那些光點在濃霧外圍一閃一閃，看似美麗但致命，像潛伏在深海中的燈籠魚般，用那微弱的光線吸引獵物，接著迅速地一口吞噬，繼續在那漆黑中等待。那機械的身驅靠在窗邊，那窗戶已經被殘舊的木板釘上，他輕輕地撫上那受潮的木板，臉挨近那些隙間，朝外打量，然後壓低聲線說：「我們不能在留在這座城市了，他們早晚會找進來。」那是光點透過隙間映照在人造人的瞳孔內，模糊的人影開始往這裡聚集，但卻基於內心的恐懼而卻步，那些絕望的尖叫、怨恨的表情、散落在實驗室的驅體都成為他們的夢魘，他們懼怕濃霧裡的影子就是那些怨靈，等待撕殺復仇的機會。但心虛感並不能阻欄他們，他們將會服從上級的指令，闖進死地裡，捉拿竊取政府機密的犯人。

 

　　「我們先看看你帶回來的情報，他們暫時還不敢闖進死地。」Dick不知道從哪裡翻出一部殘舊的手提電腦，窩坐在沙發裡，插上那細小的外置記憶體，抬起頭對Jason道：「你也過來看看。」

 

　　「嘿Dickie bird，這玩意真的能用嗎？」Jason疑惑地看著那部殘舊的電腦，那起來像是從垃圾堆裡翻出來的，他甚至質疑裡頭的安保設定根本不足以阻擋政府的追蹤，但他還是走到沙發那兒，盯著那發亮的螢幕，檔案、編碼、影片都不停從螢幕裡彈出來。

 

　　「對了little wings，你的手要怎樣處理？」Dick突然想起什麼，側過身，抓起Jason那受傷的手。掌心的傷口已經沒有任何微小的火花，如常人止血的傷口般，被撕裂的彷生皮膚依然零碎地粘在傷口附近，半遮半掩地蓋著皮下的鋼鐵。他小心翼翼地翻開零碎的彈性的軟膠，用指尖輕輕觸碰那堅硬的鋼鐵：「會痛嗎？」

 

　　「白痴，當然會。」Jason白眼了兄長，撇了撇嘴，一臉煩燥的樣子。他對兄長的問題感到煩燥，那跟「你的母親是女性嗎？」一樣愚蠢，但卻勾起他對自身的質疑。人禽之別在於思想，動物之會追隨內心的本能，而人類擁有意識，能夠理性思考。他依然擁有感情與思想，也能感到痛楚，但卻擁有人造的鋼鐵身軀，失去呼吸、進食的生存需求，既不像人類也不像機械，既不是生存也不是死亡。他的時間永遠停留火光吞噬世界那刻，靈魂困於這鋼鐵軀體中，非人非物的在這世界中前行。

 

　　「沒想到能感到痛楚，Tim真是太厲害了。」男人的反應如小孩得到新奇的玩具一樣，細心研究起弟弟的身軀起來。他對機械人的印象只停留Red Tornado身上，雖然對方像人一樣擁有意識與思考，但卻沒有感知痛楚的能力，也沒有如此強烈的情感。他萬萬沒想到Tim竟然造出精密的鋼鐵軀體，連繁複的神經系統也能造出來，除了不用呼吸和進食外，Jason看來就跟以前一樣，沒有任何變化，他救活了他，Jason還活著。

 

　　「嘿，你看久了沒？」大約被Dick當作新玩具研究感到不爽，Jason甩開對方的手，好讓Dick重新把注意力放回情報上：「不是說看情報嗎？資料都轉好了。」事實上他並不喜歡被人這樣看待，那一直提醒他是異類似的，反覆訴說他已經失去作為人類的存在，如怪物般被活著，那倔強的架子底下只是用來遮掩他對自身的質疑，裝作Jason Todd沒有任何改變。

 

　　「抱歉，只是Tim的技術太高超了，讓我忍不止想多看一下。」Dick一臉歉意地搔頭，目光重新回到螢幕上，開始從這大量的情報中找出有用的情報。

 

　　「Grayson，你們還沒好？」Damian從浴室裡找出來，水珠沿著他的髮絲滴落到頸上，自他們匿藏於死地後，水源不足一直令他們非常頭痛，洗澡也成了奢侈物，只能一星期洗刷身體一次，對於著重整潔的Damian來說那簡直是酷刊。他拿起手中的毛巾，擦頸上的水珠，再隨意地再頭髮上亂糊，吸走多餘的水份，身上的汗臭味與灰塵已經一洗而空，內心的不滿也隨著污水流進下水道裡，這讓他心情非常愉快。

 

　　「因為剛剛在研究little wings的手，所以還沒開始。」男人繼續賣首於整理之中，隨便的口吻回應弟弟。

 

　　「手⋯⋯？Todd，你的手怎樣了？」Damian一臉遲疑地走向兄長身邊，伸手抓起對方的手，跟Dick一樣開始研究起身體構造。

 

　　「喂小鬼！你能不能別像蠢鳥一樣？又不是沒見過機械人？！」正當人造人想要抽掉手時，才發現自己的力氣己經比不上擁有成年身軀的小鬼，他納悶地繼續道：「你能不能別像Dickie bird一樣研究我的手，多大了。」

 

　　「Todd，我實際上還是小鬼。」Damian露出玩味般的笑容，抓住Jason的身不放，如以住一樣如他鬥氣，成年的軀體也藏不住他內心的孩子氣，深邃的雙瞳裡冒出零碎的亮光，彷彿收到驚喜般，嘴角上揚，興致勃勃地研究對方的手，就差在用工具把他解體。

 

　　「嘖⋯⋯放手，小鬼。」

 

　　「不放。」

 

　　雙方爭持不下，本來輕鬆的氣氛開始冒起一陣陣的火藥味，Damian下意識加重力度，握緊Jason的手腕，裡頭的金屬受壓讓男人被不好受，他皺起眉頭，試著抽起自己的手，但並不管用。他惡狠狠地盯著眼前的「小鬼」，壓低聲線，咬牙切齒地作出警告：「放‧手。」事實上他並不想和他打起來，他知道微小的騷動也足以引起那群走獸的注意，讓他們有理由突破內心那股罪惡感闖進來，一切將會萬劫不復。而小鬼似乎沒有意識到這點，他看起來真的想和自己狠幹一場，把一直以來的不滿發洩到肉體的拼搏上。

 

　　「你們都消停點，我大約整理出一些有用的。」Dick適時地阻止了一場毆打，他抬起頭，用跟老蝙蝠一樣的責備眼神看著他們。

 

　　Damian對那種眼神並沒有任何抵抗力，那讓他想起生死未卜的父親，勾起藏於腦海中那些美好的回憶。他一直藏起這份擔憂，裝作滿不在乎的樣子。「⋯⋯嘖。」他咬咬牙，憤恨地甩開兄長的手，擺出一臉臭臉對著Dick。他討厭這種眼神，這會讓自己變得軟弱，他恨透了，然而他只是想父親了，想念那個黑夜中隨風飄揚的披風。沒有人知道那黑暗騎士的去向，像隔空消失般未曾存在。

 

　　「發現什麼了嗎？」Jason按揉一下被掐得發痛的手腕，無視身邊正在生悶氣的Damian，湊上前盯著螢幕看。

 

　　「我發現他們不只是研究如何讓人類回復正常的方法，他們好像試著做各種的人體實驗，你看看這份報告⋯⋯。」Dick指向那份實驗報告，裡頭提及嘗試利用藥物繳活更多未知的基因。照片中的那位女孩目中無神，雙眼放空，估計她經歷了無數次的人體實驗終於陷入精神崩潰，置生死於渡外，從她那絕望的眼神中似乎正在乞討一顆子彈，讓她脫離這密封的實驗室的禁錮，投入天父的懷抱中，得到真正的平安與自由。

 

　　Dick再翻找一下，一份藥物報告奪去他的注意，那一顆細小的藍色的藥丸。他一邊查看一邊緩緩地道：「看來他們已經研發出藥物⋯⋯但似乎沒有公開而且只提供給政府的內部官員？」他再往下拉，藥物的成份讓他的胃部揚起一陣翻騰，那顆小小的藥丸竟然是出自「幸運兒」的腦部提取物，光是想像那班走獸若無其事吞下他們的血肉就足以讓人想要有嘔吐的感覺。Dick無法再看下去，他馬上合上手提電腦，大口地喘息平伏情緒。難怪政府一直沒有公開研究成果，他們寧願一直蒙騙民眾，運用特權讓自己享受成果，因為他們知道那顆藥丸根本無法大規模生產，就讓無知的民眾繼續為他們賣命，直到他們死去。

 

　　「那群狗娘養的！」Jason憤怒地握緊拳頭，他多想直接斃了這理當權者，那群喪心病狂的禽獸已經失去人性，只懂得追逐更大的權力，隨意把人命當作籌碼，向路西法換取更污穢的權力。他不禁想起收在夾克裡的那份報告，不安在他的內心蔓延，他總覺得那位「異變者」就是Roy，想要射殺自己的場景依然歷歷在目，他永遠不會認錯那把弓箭，那絕對是由那紅髮男人所製造的。他需要一個獨處的時機去翻查那份報告，尋找失蹤隊友的事還不能讓他們知悉。

 

　　Dick重新打開電腦，從那堆資料夾中翻找，Damian對其中一個資料夾感到興趣，他指著螢幕說：「那個『先知系統』到底是什麼玩意？」

 

　　「這個資料夾是空的。」

 

　　「那太奇妙了，唯獨只有它是空的。」Damian抱臂看著螢幕思考，直覺告訴他一切說不定與「先知系統」有關：「我們應該查找它的情報，這一點都不自然。」

 

　　「你說得也有道理，但我擔心這可能是陷阱也說不定。」Dick並沒有反對弟弟的意見，反而憂慮那是一個用來捕足他們竹陷阱。

 

　　「那個『先知系統』並不簡單，你看看之前那些照片的角落，那些人體實驗看起來漫無目的。」Jason回想起剛剛的刷過的報告，他注意到實驗桌上還躺著一具被電線插滿的無頭身體：「那具身體是想要幹什麼？」經Jason一說後，他們才注意到相片角落裡的那具身體。他們盯著那個角落看，但完全沒有任何頭緒。

 

　　正當他們陷入苦思時，四處漸漸充斥細碎的腳步聲，手電筒的燈光從窗戶的隙間弱弱地照進來，看來那群走獸終於突破那心理的圍欄，往死地裡頭探索，濃霧已經不能再保護他們了。走獸們躡手躡腳地走進這座被遺棄的區域，但亦只能鼓起勇氣在空曠的大街上走著，小巷裡那些微弱騷動有意無意地等待撕咬他們心中的勇氣。他們悄悄地入侵這塊土地，掘過每一塊土地，朝死地裡的那個貨倉進發。

 

　　「⋯⋯。」Jason注意地外頭的騷動，他再次走到窗邊，從那細小的隙間往外一看。他二話不說地走到他們身邊，盡量放輕聲線，不讓外頭發現裡頭的動靜：「他們進來了，帶上你的武器，我們要離開這鬼地方。」

 

　　「⋯⋯你有計劃了？」他們互相看了一眼，接著Dick打破這疆硬的氣氛。

 

　　「我們去Metropolis，順道聯絡上小紅鳥，有事要幹了。」


End file.
